Amor Gitano
by MarisolPhantom
Summary: Esta Historia me llego a la cabeza de la nada: que pasa cuando el pasado regresa a Erik? que pasa cuando alguien interfiere entre Christine y Raoul? pero que al mismo tiempo interfiere entre Chrstine y Erik? 11 Cap ÚLTIMO CAPITULO.
1. Chapter 1

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste.

Cáp. 1 Extraños en la ciudad.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Raoul y Christine se fueron de Paris a quien sabe que parte del continente. Lejos del teatro de opera y lejos del pobre de Erik, y eso significaba una onda de tristeza para Erik.

Pero a pesar de todo se prometió no derrumbarse y tratar de seguir, ya que una vez que Christine volviera la hipnotizaría para que se fuera con él.

Mientras que en otra parte de la ciudad de Paris unos carruajes largos y coloridos pasaban por las calles sin hacer mucho ruido.

Estos carruajes eran propiedad de gitanos que iban a la ciudad para ganar dinero, como paso hace años.

No muy lejos del teatro de la opera se instalaron y empezaron a verse hombres y bella mujeres, pero ninguna tan bella como una muchacha morena de pelo negro recogido en una coleta que iba al lado derecho de su cabeza y vestida con una falda fina de color rojo y una blusa de manga corta y mismo color.

Con sandalias rojas y unos brazaletes en sus muñecas, así cono arracadas en sus lóbulos.

Y al solo bajar con una bella voz dijo:

- De nuevo estamos en Paris -

Notas de la Autora: lo se, lo se ya se que tengo pendiente otra historia del Fantasma de la Opera, pero me vino esta idea y no pude evitar el escribirla y ahora publicarla, se que el principio es corto, pero si me llegan reviews pronto alargarlos, bueno gracias, bye.


	2. Pensamientos distintos

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste.

Cáp. 2 Pensamientos distintos.

Una vez que los carruajes estuvieron totalmente acomodados, los gitanos de disponían a dormir un raro, ya que el viaje fue bastante largo y si querían ganar buen dinero, tenían que estar despiertos para el público.

Sin embargo la misteriosa muchacha no tenía ninguna intención de descansar, pues tenía un gran deseo de recorrer todo Paris, pero sabía que no se debía separar de se familia así que mejor fue a dormir, ya en la mañana pasearía sin molestias.

A la mañana siguiente ya estaba lista para salir pero…

- Rubí – escucho que alguien la llamaba, ya que su nombre era rubí.

- Si madre – respondió ella.

- Rubí se que tienes deseos de ir a pasear, pero necesito que me ayudes a preparar todo para la noche -

- Bien madre -

Así que sin muchas ganas, Rubí ayudo a toda su gente con sus carruajes y puestos, para que en la noche empezara el evento que los llevaba de ciudad en ciudad, la feria gitana.

Ya era casi era la hora de salir a escena, pues el deber de Rubí en la feria era hacer una baile flamenco para la gente, pero antes de hacerlo puso hacer un breve recorrido por Paris y sin darse cuenta quedo contemplando lo majestuoso que era el Teatro de la Opera.

- Es tan grande y majestuoso – dijo en voz alta, pero ya no pudo ver más, pues ya era hora de comenzar todo.

Pero en otra parte cerca de ahí, para ser más exactos en el interior del Teatro, una persona o más bien un hombre se quedó viendo todo puesto y gente que era gitano y para sus adentros dijo:

- Nunca creí volverlos a ver – dijo antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Notas de la Autora: se que no es mucho y se que no explico demasiado, pero también es corto por los pocos reviews que tengo, espero que con esto más gente se interese y yo pueda actualizar capítulos más largos, gracias.


	3. Recurdos

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste.

Cáp. 3 Recuerdos.

Tanto Rubí como su familia y amigos estaban más que satisfechos de que su primera noche de feria fuera todo un éxito, todos recibieron muchas monedas y más por el baile de flamenco de Rubí.

- Bueno – decía el señor Carlos, jefe de la feria y padre de Rubí – hemos tenido una noche exitosa y todos merecen un descanso, felicitaciones – todos aplaudieron.

Todos se fueron a dormir, porque estaban realmente exhaustos, en fin cada quien se fue a su cama y quedo profundamente dormidos, pero no Rubí, no ella estaba contemplando la Opera House desde la ventana, algo le decía que ahí se ocultaba algo que merecía la pena conocer, algo que le era familiar.

A la mañana siguiente.

- RUBÍ – le llamaba su padre.

- ¿Si padre? -

- Necesito que hoy hagas doble baile, se que es cansado – se apresuró a decir al ver la mirada de reproche de su hija – pero es necesario -

- Está bien – dijo ella con poco entusiasmo.

No es que no le gustara bailar, al contrario le encantaba estar sobre la pista y bailar, pero lo que no le gustaba es que solo era respetada solo por eso, por saber bailar, también le gustaba cantar y sabía que lo hacía bien, pero su talento principal era el baile.

Una nueva noche en que varias personas llegaron a ver la feria, todo lleno, algo bueno para los gitanos, pero osea nadie sabía que entre toda esa multitud se hallaba Erik, (disfrazado obviamente) para ver a las personas de las cuales escapo hace tiempo.

No habían cambiado nada, según su opinión, aunque claro no eran todas las caras que recordaba, había algunas que definitivamente no recordaba en absoluto o había otras que las recordabas pero como personas más jóvenes.

En ese instante escucho una voz que definitivamente le era muy familiar.

- Muy bien señoras y señores, ahora con ustedes mi bella hija realizara su baile de flamenco, RUBÍ – definitivamente se acordaba del señor Carlos, uno de los pocos gitanos que lo trató con amabilidad y respeto.

Pero su cara quedó en shock, cuando vio a Rubí, en ese momento se le vino a la mente la imagen de la Rubí que conoció, pero la Rubí que conoció era una niña pequeña y ahora era toda una mujer, bella y talentosa.

El verla con un vestido negro, un abanico rojo y una rosa por broche de color roja en el cabello le hizo sentir muchas cosas, una de ella era la nostalgia, pues Rubí y su padre eran los únicos que lo trataban bien y la recordaba como una niña que lo que más deseaba era bailar cuando creciera y como una niña que practicaba pasos de flamenco y puesto un vestido que era demasiado grande para ella y un abanico que era grande para su pequeña mano.

Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, ella era la única que se pasaba las tardes con él, para platicar o para jugar a algo, los demás siempre le decían que no se debía acercar a él por ser "El Hijo del Diablo", pero ella no los escuchaba, pues quería mucho a Erik y cuando este escapo de los gitanos ella lloro hasta más no poder.

Ya acabó el baile y mientras Rubí agradecía al público lo vio, una persona envuelta en las sombras para no ser visto, algo en él la hizo sentir alegría y no sabía porque, sabía que lo conocía, pero no recordaba y más porque no lo podía ver, quiso bajar del escenario y hablar con él pero cuando ella volteo, él ya no estaba, se esfumo.

Erik se fue, había visto como Rubí lo vio y como quería ir hacía él, así que fue más rápido y se fue, no quería volver a verla, bueno la verdad es que si, pero no podía verla y menos ahora que se prometió alejarse de todo y de todos que no fuera su adorada Christine Daae.

Rubí tuvo sueños con ese ser misterioso, sabía que lo conocía, pero no recordaba de donde, en ese momento soñó con un lugar desconocido para ella, en el habían velas y un órgano y aparte detrás de ella estaba una barca y un lago a continuación, todo eso era raro y se despertó de golpe.

Quería volver a verlo, pero como si él no se dejaba ver, de alguna o de otra manera lo conocería y cuando Rubí se propone algo, es muy difícil que alguien le saque la idea de la cabeza, en ese momento encontró un pedazo de papel, pero no era un simple papel, en ese papel se encontraba un dibujo, de ella cuando niña y a su lado estaba otra persona que tenía la cara tapada, su querido amigo de la infancia, aún lo recordaba, recordaba como cruelmente su familia lo llamaba "El Hijo del Diablo" y como ella solo quería estar con él, hasta que una cruel noche él la abandono, dejándola sola, ella siempre creyó que él se alejó de ella, que no quería volverla a ver y por eso le guardaba un poco de rencor, pero nunca odio.

Guardó ese dibujo en uno de sus bolsillos y fue a limpiar todo el desorden de anoche, y fue cuando volvió a ver el teatro de música, algo en ella le decía que ahí encontraría las respuestas de todas sus preguntas, pero solo había un inconveniente, ¿cómo atreverse a buscar sus respuestas?

Notas de la Autora: lo se, sigue siendo corto, pero creo que así quedo bien, por favor envíenme sus reviews, para que me pueda inspirar, y para que ustedes me digan que opinan de esta nueva situación, bueno gracias bye.


	4. Raoul de Chagny

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste.

Cáp. 4 Raoul de Chagny.

Durante varias noches Rubí veía al extraño sujeto, que siempre la veía al bailar, pero nunca tuvo oportunidad de acercarse, pues o él se iba o la gente no la dejaba pasar.

Y eso era algo frustrante, pues ella sabía que lo conocía, pero no sabía de donde y eso era lo que la atormentaba todas las noches, pues nunca podía dormir a causa de querer saber quien era "él".

En una de esas noches, mientras ella veía por la ventana, se sorprendió al ver que dos personas iban corriendo por ahí, fácil supo que se trataban de una mujer y un hombre, pero no sabría identificarlos bien (N/A: adivinen quienes son?).

Lo que más le sorprendió fue, que ambos se quedaron mirando paralizados al teatro de la Opera cuando pasaron frente a este y después de eso los volvió a ver huir de ahí a quien sabe que lugar, Rubí pensó que no era de su incumbencia y trato de dormir, aunque sin mucho éxito.

A la maña siguiente, Rubí estaba paseando por allí, de repente se paro frente al teatro, sintió la enorme necesidad de entrar, así que se armo de valor y fue hacía la puerta, lo que no esperaba era que un hombre ya mayor de edad la detuviera por el brazo y le dijera que hacía ahí y que como se atrevía a acercarse al teatro.

Ella quería que el hombre la soltara y decirle que no tenía nada de malo con querer entrar y que no veía el porque ella no pudiera entrar, pero esté no la dejaba y cuando dijo que iba a llamar a la policía apareció un hombre guapo de cabellera rubia, bien vestido que a simple vista se sabía que era rico.

- Monsieur Firmin ¿qué cree que le hace a la señorita? -

- Vizconde Chagny, vaya que sorpresa -

- Si, se que es una sorpresa, pero creo haberle hecho una pregunta -

- Esta ladrona gitana quería entrar y robar -

- ¿Ladrona, disculpe pero no soy una ladrona, gitana si, pero no una ladrona y me gustaría que me soltara -

- Suéltela Firmin -

- Pero… -

- Ahora -

Ante tal orden, Richard Firmin dejo a Rubí en paz y se dirigía al teatro.

- Gracias monsieur, por ayudarme -

- Bueno era una dama necesitada -

Ambos rieron.

- No vaya a crees que es una ofensa, pero ¿qué hace aquí? – preguntó Raoul.

- No, no se preocupe, vera… - en ese momento volteo a ver el teatro y un largo suspiro se le escapo – desde que llegue aquí hace poco con mi familia, note con gran interés este edificio, tal vez usted crea que sea tonto, pero no se, siento que hay algo adentro, algo que debo descubrir, saber que es – volteo a ver a Raoul que la veía fijamente – jeje, lo siento, de seguro parezco una tonta.

- No, para nada – decía Raoul, que por alguna extraña razón quedo encantado con la joven – aunque me temo que solo podrás encontrar "eso" entrando al teatro, pero me temo que… no es por ofender pero con esa ropa… - la verdad no sabía como decirlo, sin dar a entender un insulto.

- No se preocupe, yo entiendo muy bien, se que con esta ropa no me vería bien ahí adentro y más por ser eso, una gitana -

- Pero no tiene porque ser así, porque no me acompaña, estoy seguro de le encontraremos algo para que la gente que esta aquí fuera viéndonos, no la reconozcan allá adentro -

Rubí no sabía que pensar, porque realmente era algo inesperado que de la nada saliera un joven guapísimo que te quiere ayudar ¿o es que no la quería ayudar, ¿y si buscaba aquel joven otra cosa, no, no podía ser, pues ella bien sabía que los ojos eran la ventana hacía el alma, y al ver los ojos de Raoul veía amor, cariño, verdad, ningún rastro signo de maldad era imposible hallarlo en ese par de ojos, además ese día no bailaría, así que ¿Qué puede pasar?

- Esta, bien -

- De acuerdo -

Durante unas cuantas horas Rubí estaba probándose varios vestidos, caros y elegantes, para ella eso era algo demasiado exagerado, pues no imaginaba el tener que comprar ropa tan cara y algo incomoda, como para ir tranquilamente al teatro, pero Raoul la convenció, así que sin quejarse se probaba vestido tras vestido, hasta que encontró uno que le gusto.

- Esté Raoul, esté -

- Pues ese entonces.

Ya era de noche, y Rubí se dirigía al teatro acompañada por Raoul, realmente todo eso la ponía algo nerviosa, pues jamás creyó entrar al teatro así, vestida elegantemente, maquillada, peinada y acompañada por un joven apuesto y rico.

Y al entrar, lo único que su boca pudo formular fue un: "GUAU", pues cuantas veces una joven que su vida es errante ha podido ver un lugar tan grande y elegante, todas las personas, que pasaban junto a ellos le sonreían como si la consideraran una heredera de una gran fortuna o una chica de lujo ilimitado, fuera lo que fuera, eso significaba que estaba dentro del club de la aristocracia, lo que le daba un poco de asombro.

En ese momento escucho una voz conocida:

- Vizconde de Chagny, que alegría el verle esta noche – era obviamente monsieur Firmin, que al ver a su patrocinador tuvo que ir a saludar –

- Monsieur Firmin, buenas noches -

- Buenas noches vizconde, y dígame ¿quién es esta encantadora joven? – dijo Firmin para a continuación coger la mano de Rubí y besársela.

- Pues querido Firmin, lo crea usted o no, ella es la misma joven a quien quería entregar a la policía esta mañana -

- ¿Qué, o señorita cuanto lo siento, no tenía idea, entiéndame esta mañana usted parecía una ladrona, pero ahora que la veo mejor, se nota que es usted una dama de pulcra educación y finos modales (N/A: que ridículo verdad?) me perdona usted ¿verdad? -

- Por supuesto -

- Que alegría -

Para cuando se despidió de Firmin y sintió que Raoul dejaba de caminar, Rubí se dio cuenta de que estaban en un palco.

- Es el palco 5 – dijo Raoul -

En ese palco, pudo ver el esplendor del escenario y de los demás asientos en su totalidad, era increíble ver todo eso, y pronto advirtió que el palco habían tres asientos, así que decidió tomar el 3º asiento, o sea el que menos aprecia el espectáculo.

- ¿Por qué te sientas ahí Rubí? -

- Ya es demasiado lo que hiciste hoy por mí y creo que la manera de agradecer es dejándote a ti y a tu acompañante los mejores lugares -

- ¿Cómo sabes que tengo una acompañante? -

Pero antes de que Rubí respondiera, una chica cruzó el umbral del palco, para besar a Raoul inmediatamente a tan solo verlo, obvio esta chica era Christine Daaé.

- Raoul al fin apareces -

- Si, mira quiero presentarte a alguien -

En ese momento Christine volteo para poder ver como Rubí se levantaba de su asiento y no sabía que opinar de ella, pues se veía que ella es agradable, pero no sabía si le gustaba la idea de que su prometido estuviera en el palco a solas con ella, una joven guapa con un vestido así.

El vestido en cuestión era de color negro, que le llegaba por los tobillos, con mangas 3/4 y un escote de volumen medio y algo ajustado, un vestido elegante, cómodo, pero atrevido desde el punto de vista de Christine.

- Mucho gusto, soy Rubí -

- Yo Christine Daaé -

- Un placer el conocerla -

- Rubí es una joven que conocí esta mañana Christine -

- Ah, que bien – dijo Christine con una sonrisa algo forzada.

Ellos tres se acomodaron en los asientos, mientras la opera comenzó, aclaro Christine no canta esa noche, porque pensó que si Erik la veía, las cosas se complicarían y ella quería una noche tranquila.

Y mientras la opera seguía, Rubí (a pesar de no tener buena visión de las cosas) adoro cada momento, pues siempre pensó que la opera era aburrida, solo canto y canto, pero no, era algo maravilloso.

Y hubiera dado cualquier cosa, por sentir como es estar en el escenario cantando, mientras le gente te escucha y al final te aplauden y hasta incluso te lleguen a arrojar flores.

Ya una vez terminada la opera, Rubí se encaminaba a la puerta para irse con los suyos, y muy a su pesar de no haber encontrado lo que buscaba, se lo paso de lo lindo y era algo que definitivamente quería repetir.

- ¿Ya te vas Rubí? – escuchó decir a Raoul.

- Si, es mejor que ya me vaya -

- Que lastima que no encontraste lo que querías -

- No importa, de todas formas tengo pensado volver y buscar -

- Que bueno -

- Oye, como agradecimiento, quiero que tú y tu novia vayan a la feria mañana y me vean bailar, no es tan elegante como esto, pero garantizo que les gustara -

- Jeje, bueno iremos -

- Bien -

Con un rápido beso en la mejilla Rubí se despidió de Raoul, dejando a este sonriendo tontamente, pero lo que no imaginaba era que alguien oculto en las sombras, que posee el nombre de Erik, vio aquel beso y una furia se apoderó de él.

"¿Qué se cree ese vizconde de segunda?", pensó para después desaparecer una vez más.

Notas de la Autora: bueno ya esta el 4º capitulo, ojalá les haya gustado y más a ti Nora, bueno cuídense y manden reviews, bye.


	5. Celos

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste.

Cáp. 5 Celos.

"_Oye, como agradecimiento, quiero que tú y tu novia vayan a la feria mañana y me vean bailar, no es tan elegante como esto, pero garantizo que les gustara"._

Esas eran las palabras que volaban por la mente de Raoul, estaba muy ansioso de ir a la feria gitana y no por ver los espectáculos, sino por ver a cierta gitana que se viste de rojo, _"¿Qué hizo para tenerme pensando en ella toda la noche?" _era en lo que Raoul pensaba.

Pero sin más que decir, fue a la feria, esa noche con Christine, quien la verdad no estaba nada contenta de estar ahí, ver a toda esa gente con la piel morena por el sol, con arracadas en los lóbulos de tanto hombre como mujeres, ver a mujeres vestidas de varios colores y el tipo de espectáculos que daban le daba miedo y horror.

- Raoul, ¿era necesario el venir aquí? -

- Claro Christine, le prometí a Rubí que vendríamos -

Rubí, un nombre que le causaba mucho asco a Christine, desde anoche solo vio a su novio ocupado de esa muchacha, como si ella no estuviera a su lado y además ¿de donde salió, ¿donde y como se conocieron? _"Me quiere quitar a Raoul" _eso era lo que pensaba Christine al conocer a esa chica.

Pero sobre todo, lo que más le molestaba, lo que más le asqueaba, es que ella es gitana _"¿Cómo pudo ser una gitana?" _para Christine los gitanos eran las personas más vulgares y desagradables sobre todo el mundo, hasta creía que la Carlotta era más agradable.

- Vamos Christine, por allá esta Rubí -

"_Aparentemente Raoul esta muy emocionado de venir a ver a esta gitana, ahí pero que perdida de tiempo, podríamos arreglar lo de nuestra boda en secreto, pero no tuvimos que venir a ver a estos fenómenos". _

Y aunque varios gitanos se les quedaron mirando extraño y no era para nada que los observaran, eran con unos trajes que aunque para ellos sean para vestir en cualquier momento, los gitanos sabían que ese tipo de ropa es cara y esa ropa solo la tiene la "_gente importante"_, pero por no tener problemas con los policías, (ya que los gitanos y la ley no se agradan) decidieron dejarlos en paz. Al final de cuentas llegaron a un escenario que estaba junto a una carpa de color rojo, (a esta tipa le encanta el rojo) y vieron como el Señor Carlos salió a anunciar a su hija.

- Y ahora damas y caballeros, permítanme presentarles a la mejor bailarina de flamenco de todo el continente europeo, aquí esta la bella y muy talentosa RUBÍ -

Y una vez que la anunció, de una capa de humo apareció ella con su vestimenta y comenzó a bailar para deleite más de los hombres que de las mujeres.

- Vaya, es excelente – es todo lo que Raoul pudo decir, prácticamente se le caía la baba y sus ojos casi salían cuando veía a Rubí.

En cambio a Christine le pasaron todas las emociones negativas, odio, rencor, tristeza, pero más que nada, lo que la dominada eran los celos.

- No es tan buena – dijo antes de dirigir su mirada a otro lado y cruzar los brazos.

Pero aparentemente Raoul no la escuchó, porque no se apartó su mirada del escenario o más concretamente a Rubí. Durante como una hora más ahí se quedaron, Raoul mirando embobado y Christine queriendo subir al escenario y matar a Rubí.

Pero una vez que el baile terminara:

- Perfecto, Raoul ¿ya podemos irnos? -

- Pero Christine… -

- Hola -

- Hola Rubí – Christine no le contestó, solo le sonrió muy forzadamente.

- ¿Y qué les pareció? -

- Me dejaste sin palabras, bailas muy pero muy bien -

- Ahí gracias Raoul que lindo -

Y se escucho como el señor Carlos llama a Rubí.

- OH lo siento, debo volver a bailar, los veo después -

- Está bien – dijo Raoul.

Y mientras Rubí fue a trabajar Raoul fue a alcanzar a Christine quien se había ido en el transcurso de la pequeña charla con Rubí.

- CHRISTINE, CHRISTINE – Raoul iba detrás de su novia, quien no tenía intenciones de escucharlo – CHISTINE, espera.

- ¿Qué? – contesto ella enojada, furiosa y rabiosa.

- ¿Qué te sucede? -

- ¿Quieres saber que me sucede? ¿QUIERES SABER QUE ME SUCEDE, pues sucede que yo me escapo contigo para escapar de Erik y porque te amo y ¿Cómo me pagas, enamorándote de una estúpida que además es gitana -

- 1, no estoy enamorado y 2, ¿qué tiene que sea gitana? -

- ¿Qué tiene? Raoul por favor, es una niña que se dedica a ganarse la vida a base de espectáculo, que viaja siempre y que vive en la miseria, es una extraña, una ladrona, y además de todo es una bruja porque te idiotizo para que te intereses en ella para después robarte -

- ¿Por qué dices eso? -

- Porque es la verdad, los gitanos son unos ladrones, sinvergüenzas, en vez de bailar deberían conseguir un trabajo -

- Christine, estas prácticamente siendo resista con ellos -

- Me vale, porque esos so los gitanos y todos ellos deberían ser encarcelados y cualquiera que sea gitano debería ser expulsado del país -

- Christine, antes de que tu padre muriera tú cantabas mientras el tocaba el violín en las ferias y en varias que eran gitanas –

- Y sabes cuanto odie eso, por tener que estar tan cerca de ellos, me daba asco respirar el mismo aire que ellos -

- Christine… -

- Ya párale, me voy – y se fue.

- Parece que no le agradamos mucho los gitanos a tu novia- escucho Raoul detrás suya y al ver vio a Rubí con las manos en la cintura y una expresión de pocos amigos.

- No lo entiendo, ella no es así -

- En fin, ya es hora de irme -

- Si, igual yo -

- Me alegra que vinieras Raoul, ojalá puedas hacerlo otra vez -

- Ojalá, bueno adiós -

- Adiós -

Y mientras cada uno se iba por su lado, una sombra negra que todos conocemos quien es lo vio todo y para sus adentro decía _"Bueno y ese quien se cree que es para hablar tan tranquilamente con Rubí, nadie tiene derecho a eso, NADIE, más le vale alejarse de ella o si no me las pagara"_

Y mientras Erik decía todo esto, alguien o más bien el señor Carlos lo vio y lo reconoció al instante, así que se acerco a él, iba por tocarle el hombro y…

Notas de la Autora: Bueno, bueno ya termine, ojalá les haya gustado y espero sus reviews, bueno grax por leer, adiós.


	6. Reencuentro

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste.

Cáp. 6 Reencuentro.

Y mientras cada uno se iba por su lado, una sombra negra que todos conocemos quien es lo vio todo y para sus adentro decía _"Bueno y ese quien se cree que es para hablar tan tranquilamente con Rubí, nadie tiene derecho a eso, NADIE, más le vale alejarse de ella o si no me las pagara"_

Y mientras Erik decía todo esto, alguien o más bien el señor Carlos lo vio y lo reconoció al instante, así que se acerco a él, iba por tocarle el hombro y al tocarlo, Erik se sobresalto volteo a ver quien se atrevió a tocarle.

Y ahí estaba, el Señor Carlos, el único de todos los gitanos (aparte de Rubí) que lo había tratado bien, en los momentos en que todos los gitanos se burlaban y los niños se tiraban piedras, el señor Carlos iba y le defendía y cuando los demás los dejaban él de daba palabras de apoyo y amistad.

Tanto él como Rubí fueron los únicos que hicieron que cada día en su rostro apareciera aunque sea una sonrisa, con el cariño de Rubí y el apoyo del señor Carlos. Erik se sentía por una vez, querido y apreciado, por eso le dolió cuando se escapo de los gitanos al asesinar al ex jefe de los gitanos, Javert…

- Señor Carlos -

- ¿Erik?… vaya, vaya que sorpresa -

- Una muy inesperada -

- No pensé que te volvería a ver después de tantos años -

- Yo tampoco -

Ambos estaban inmóviles por la sorpresa, quien se hubiera imaginado que una vez más se llegarían a ver.

- Ven a la carpa, tenemos que hablar – dijo el señor Carlos jalando a un Erik muy confundido.

- Señor Carlos, no se ofenda pero me tengo que ir ya -

- Vamos no seas necio -

Y aunque Erik no quisiera, ya estaban en la carpa del Señor Carlos, que aunque era muy sencilla, era muy cómoda.

- Ahora dime, ¿quién era la niña con la que huiste esa noche? -

- ¿Nos vio? -

- Erik, yo siempre estaba pendiente de ti -

- ¿Y por qué no nos detuvo? -

- Porque se que el mundo te podía ofrecer algo mejor que seguir con los gitanos y no quería que sufrieras más -

En ese momento Erik recordó cuando se fugó de los gitanos, con ayuda de Madame Giry siendo niña, recordó haber asesinado a Javert y después de ver a Giry, escapar y seguirla hasta el teatro donde puso su imperio de música.

- Aunque debo admitir que el ayudarte, no me ha beneficiado del todo, es cierto te liberaste, y yo soy el nuevo jefe, pero mi hija sufrió mucho -

- ¿Rubí, señor? – (N/A: ¿pues quien mas sino?)

- Así es, ella no entendía el porque te fuiste, era muy pequeña, cuando lo entendió rompió en llanto y disculpa que te lo diga, pero mi hija es muy rencorosa y me temo que te guarda rencor -

- Ella siempre fue muy buena conmigo, me regalaba una sonrisa cada día -

- Si, pero ella trató de olvidarse de ti, lastima que no lo consigue, pues cuando llegamos acá la he visto muy triste, muy decaída -

Lo que menos quería Erik, era que la alegría que una vez le trasmitía Rubí se apagara por su culpa, es cierto, huyó sin siquiera despedirse, pero fue algo inesperado, totalmente algo sorpresivo y como vio la oportunidad de irse, pues no quería desperdiciarla.

Erik iba a decir algo más cuando:

- Papá necesito que… ¿Erik? -

Rubí entró sorprendiendo a ambos hombres, Rubí mostraba una clara expresión de sorpresa y rencor.

- Rubí – dijo Erik.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? -

Notas de la Autora: se que es muy corto, pero me pareció bien dejarlo hasta ahí, ¿Qué creen que hará Rubí al ver a Erik? ¿Le perdonara? ¿O lo golpeara? Manden sus reviews y esperen a la próxima actualización para saberlo, gracias BYE.


	7. Contigo otra vez

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste.

Cáp. 7 Contigo otra vez.

- Creo haberte hecho una pregunta ¿qué demonios haces aquí? -

- Rubí, ¿qué clase de saludar es esa? -

- Déjela señor Carlos, creo que Rubí tiene todo el derecho de odiarme -

- Que bueno que pienses eso, porque pienso usar ese derecho todo lo que pueda -

- ¿Qué forma de hablar es esa Rubí? – preguntó su padre.

- Solo le hablo como se merece al _señor - _

Erik se sentía herido, no sabía porque, pero el simple hecho de ver en los ojos de la joven, un odio enorme y un rencor incontrolable le lastimaba, aunque tal vez, solo tal vez se lo merecía.

- Bueno ya que no contestas, me voy, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar viéndote, buenas noches – dijo Rubí antes de salir con paso firme.

- Ahí Dios, perdónala jamás la había visto así -

- No importa, será mejor que me vaya -

- AH NO, eso si que no, tú te quedas a pasar aquí la noche – vio que Erik iba a reclamar – y no aceptare un no por respuesta, así que levantare la que antes era tu carpa y de aquí no te vas hasta mañana

Erik, al no tener más alternativa ayudó al señor Carlos a armar la carpa que antes era de él, ya una vez todo listo el señor Carlos se fue a dormir dejando a Erik totalmente confundido, solo había ido a vigilar al vizconde y termino encontrándose con las dos mejores personas que conoció jamás (N/A: Christine no es una de las mejores personas que ha conocido).

En una de esas salió de la carpa a pasear y tranquilizarse y entonces vio que una carpa roja aún había luz, se acerco muy tranquila y silenciosamente, cuando pudo asomarse vio que era Rubí quien ocupaba la carpa y ya estaba en ropa de dormir y se estaba cepillando su largo y negro cabello.

"_Se ve hermosa así" _pensó sin querer.

Rubí estaba cansada, tuvo u día agitado, varias cosas juntas en un día agotan y lo único que quería era dormir y olvidarse del mundo por unas horas, así que se fue a su cama, y se acostó, pero antes de dormir, vio que casi debajo de su cama se asomaba un pedazo de hoja, lo levanto lo miro con furia lo hizo una bola y la lanzó así donde estaba Erik.

Y mientras ella dormía, él levanto esa hoja y al desenrollarla vio que era un dibujo y ese dibujo le trajo recuerdos:

FLASH BACK:

- Erik, Erik – decía una niña pequeña mientras corría hacía Erik.

- ¿Qué sucede Rubí? -

- Mira, lo hice para ti – le dijo mientras le entregaba una hoja.

Y en esa hoja había un dibujo de él y esa niña juntos y aunque era un dibujo simple, para él significaba mucho y solo dijo:

- Gracias -

Y Rubí le sonrió.

FIN FLASH BACK:

- Tantos años lejos de ella han hecho que me odie, y no puedo culparla por ello -

A la mañana siguiente, Rubí se levanto muy temprano y estaba limpiando todo lo que la feria de anoche dejo.

- Buenos días Rubí -

- Buenos días Víctor -

Víctor era el mejor amigo de Rubí, después de que Erik se fuera, él fue el que la consoló y el que la hacía reír cuando recordaba la huida de Erik.

- ¿Cómo estas? -

- Más o menos -

- ¿Por qué? -

- Pues… -

- HEY CHICOS -

Quien gritó fue Laura una de las amigas de Rubí y también una de las chicas más chismosas de todas.

- ¿Se enteraron de que alguien se quedó aquí anoche? -

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Víctor.

- No se, pero uso la carpa azul de allá – y señalaron la carpa de Erik.

- Fue Erik – dijo Rubí.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? -

- Lo vi anoche -

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sabían que para Rubí Erik solo era un mal recuerdo, pero no sabían que pasaría, ahora que volvió a ver.

- ¿Y como te sientes con eso? – pregunto Víctor.

- Más o menos, mas menos que mas, pero sobreviviré -

- Que no te afecte Rubí, no merece la pena – dijo Laura.

- Es cierto – dijo Rubí

Estuvieron otro rato más hablando, un rato en el cual Erik los espiaba por la abertura de la carpa, era de día así que no podía irse todavía así que aprovecho para ver a Rubí.

Todo el día Rubí estuvo tratando de ocuparse de algo, no quería pensar en Erik, y necesitaba distraerse, por años pensaba en Erik cuando NO estaba, ahora imagínense cuando SI esta.

Una parte de ella le decía que lo olvidara, que era lo mejor, pero otra parte le decía que fuera a hablar con el que eso si era lo mejor, y como no sabía que hacer opto por lo segundo, pero ya estando en la entrada se acobardo, así que trato de buscar una excusa y pensó: _"De seguro no ha comido nada y tendrá hambre, le llevare algo de comer, y si me dice algo diré que mi padre me obligo, la excusa perfecta."_

Ya tenía la charola en las manos y tomo aire para entrar, todo estaba oscuro, pero no le sorprendió, recordaba muy bien que a Erik no le gusta la luz solar, en una mesa dejo la comida y escuchó:

- ¿Rubí? -

- Hola Erik -

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que ya no querías verme -

- Y no te creas, aún no quiero verte, pero mi padre me dijo que te trajera comida –dijo mientras señalaba la charola.

- Ah - dijo Erik, mientras sonaba ¿decepcionado?

Rubí, ya estaba convencida de que el ir a verlo era un error, así que estaba por irse cuando lo escucho nuevamente.

- No te vayas – Rubí se volteo a verlo – por favor -

- ¿A qué me quedaría? -

- Necesitamos hablar, de lo que paso, mira se que me fui sin decirte, sin despedirme y creedme que lo siento mucho, tú siempre fuiste buena conmigo y te pague mal, perdóname - ¿no es un amor?

Rubí escucho lo que por años quería escuchar, más que nada quería que Erik admitiera su error y que se disculpara, pero no creía que eso bastara para todas las lágrimas que derramo.

- La verdad es que no se que decirte -

Erik estaba confundido, pues ya se había disculpado, se sentía como un idiota tratando de pedir perdón y ahora ella decía que no sabía que decir.

- Solo di que me perdonas -

- N-no pu-ue-ed-do – tartamudeo Rubí - Fueron muchas, muchas lágrimas de tristeza, mucho dolor por creer que yo nunca te importe, no puedo perdonarte tan fácil, perdóname pero no puedo -

- No, si, si puedes, no quieres que es otra cosa -

- Pues si, no puedo y no quiero, mira en serio que desearía poder olvidar todo estoy y actuar como si no pasara nada, se que tu vida no ha sido fácil – Erik iba a decir algo, pues conoció a Rubí cuando esta tenía 5 años como ella podría saber de su vida, pero… - y no digas nada, lo se porque te parezca increíble o no escuchaba como en las noches tenías pesadillas y mencionabas a tu madre y yo no me iba, hasta que te calmaras -

Cuando Erik vivía con los gitanos era cierto que muchas veces tenía pesadillas, que eran una tormenta, hasta que sentía que alguien le tomaba la mano y se tranquilizaba, y siempre pensó que eran alucinaciones suyas, pero ahora veía que era cierto.

- Sabes, tienes razón, debería ser más justa, debería perdonarte, pero, ¿sabes por qué dije que no podía? -

- ¿Por qué? -

- Porque se que aún cuando te perdone, una vez más te iras y no volveré a saber nada de ti, una vez ya lo aguante, pero dos… soy muy débil lo se -

- No eres débil, solo tienes miedo, y es cierto llegara el momento en que te iras y no me veras más -

- Tal vez podamos estar juntos antes de irme, así me compensaras el tiempo perdido -

- Hecho -

Notas de la Autora: bueno un nuevo capitulo, siento que este muy corto, pero prometo mejorarlo más, cuídense y manden reviews ¿si? Bye.


	8. ¿Y ahora que?

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste.

Cáp. 8

Después de haber hecho ese trato, Rubí dijo que tenía que irse, para poder preparar todo para la feria de esa noche y Erik no se opuso, al contrario, quería analizar toda esa nueva situación en la que se encontraba, aún no era ni medio día y ya estaba de nuevo en paz con Rubí y se puso a pensar.

"_Ahí no yo misma me entiendo, primero no quiero nada con el, que se largara, que me dejara en paz y ahora voy con el y acepto una tregua de amistad antes de irme, a ver ¿qué sucede aquí?" _

- ¡RUBÍ! -

"_¿Qué?"_

- ¿Qué? Ah, eres tú Raoul -

Desde la noche anterior después de que Raoul fuera a dejar a Christine al teatro para que descansara y él se encontrara solo en su mansión, se dio cuenta de una cosa, que a pesar de la manera de pensar de Christine hacía los gitanos, él no creía eso y decidió que le gustara a Christine o no, él seguiría viendo a Rubí, porque le agradaba mucho y se sentía muy bien con su compañía.

- Buenos días Rubí, bueno ehhh yo venía a ver como estabas hoy -

- Pues bien, muchas gracias -

- Que bueno… oye espero que le hayas hecho caso a Christine cuando hablo mal de ti anoche -

- Eso no me importa Raoul, lo que me importa es que hablen mal de mi gente, yo no importo, la gente puede pensar lo que se le de la gana de mí, pero con mi gente que no se metan o me conocerán estando enojada -

- Je, espero nunca conocerte así, pero ya en serio, lamento el que ella hablara así, no es mala, pero es más celosa… -

- Entiendo, y no te preocupes, yo hago de cuenta que no paso nada, pero eso si, espero no tener que verla muy seguido por acá y ¿vendrás esta anoche? -

- Si, y no te preocupes, no pienso traerla -

Y mientras Rubí y Raoul se la pasaban hablando muy tranquilamente, un Erik sumamente enojado por la presencia del vizconde los vigilaba.

"_Bueno y ese a que vino" pensó._

La charla entre Rubí y Raoul duro unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que el vizconde se tuvo que ir por asuntos de trabajo, mientras que Rubí estaba dispuesta a preparar todo para su baile de esa noche, ya que esa noche era especial.

Ahora era la hora de comer, y Rubí fue a dejarle la comida a Erik como en el desayuno.

- Hola Erik -

- Hola Rubí -

- Mira, te traje la comida, así que ven y come -

- A sus órdenes -

No sabía porque, pero por alguna razón, siempre que Erik estaba con Rubí se sentía muy distinto, como si de con su compañía pudiera ser otra persona, y eso se le hacía algo extraño.

Y en eso el señor Carlos hizo su aparición:

- Vaya, veo que ahora se llevan mejor -

- Si papá, decidí que no es bueno guardar rencores y perdone a Erik -

Durante la comida, hablaron de todo lo que paso desde que Erik escapo hasta ese momento, claro que los únicos que hablaron fueron Rubí y su padre, Erik no tenía la más mínima intención de que ellos se enteraran de cómo era su vida actualmente, cosa que Rubí noto. Peor no era el momento para averiguar que le pasaba, esa noche habría trabajo para Rubí, así que debía prepararse.

Y esa noche, al presentar su baile, Erik no pudo resistirse a quedarse embobado mirándola bailar, ya que le encantaba mirarla mientras ejecutaba su baile de flamenco, aunque claro, lo miro estando en las sombras, mientras que otro, la veía desde la luz, y este era Raoul, quien fue a la feria sin Christine (N/A: que bueno) ambos sentían un no se que, que les daba la necesidad de tener a Rubí cerca, y cada uno saciaba esa necesidad a su manera, Raoul hablando con ella en el día y Erik en la noche.

Y a pesar de que Erik, en un principio se quería ir de ahí para volver al teatro y ver a Christine, ahora no se movía de la feria y se paso ya varios días ahí, hasta incluso por momentos olvidaba quien era Christine.

Y esto provocaba que nuestra "querida" Christine Daae se enojara demasiado, primero su novio la engañaba para irse a ver a Rubí, y el otro, la había abandonado por la misma mujer, ¿acaso es un complot contra mí? Se preguntaba a menudo, pero definitivamente no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Oh no, aprovecho que días después, los administradores del teatro decidieron hacer una fiesta de disfraces con motivo al año nuevo, y Christine decidió recordarles tanto a Raoul como a Erik que la única dueña de sus mentes y corazones era ella.

Pero lo que nunca imagino, era que Rubí por invitación de Erik, también fue a la fiesta, y esta vez entró al teatro con su vestimenta normal de gitana, al fin era una fiesta de disfraces y nadie le podía decir nada, pero nunca imagino que todos los hombres, se acercaran a ella a coquetearle y decirle que fue disfrazada de una forma muy original, y ella solo reía ante esto.

Obviamente, Raoul y Christine la vieron y uno estuvo más contento de verla que el otro (N/A: creo que es obvio que ya sabemos cual es cual)

- Rubí, que sorpresa, pero, ¿qué haces aquí? -

- Ah hola Raoul, pues digamos que alguien me invito, y solo lo espero -

- Ahhh ya veo – dijo Raoul con algo de enojo, antes la declaración de que alguien la había invitado.

En ese momento, los administradores junto con la Carlotta estaban hablando de que era un alivio el que ahora el fantasma ya no se presentara, que hasta tal vez ya se haya ido.

- Que bueno, no más notas de mal gusto insultando mis talentos – dijo la Carlotta insultada.

- Y ya no más amenazas de ese loco – dijo monsieur Firmin.

Pero en ese momento, las luces del lugar empezaban a bajar, y todos tenían la mirada fija en un hombre disfrazado como la muerte roja, que estaba bajando tranquilamente las escaleras, mientras decía:

- ¿No me extrañaron? ¿Creían que me había ido para siempre? He compuesto una nueva ópera, DON JUAN TRIUNFANTE – gritó mientras desenfundaba su sable – les daré las instrucciones del reparto, Carlotta debe aprender a actuar y no usar su usual truco de exhibirse como pavo real, nuestro Don Juan debe adelgazar, no es sano, para un hombre de su edad, mis gerentes ya sabrán, que en la oficina deben estar y no en el escenario, y en cuanto a la estrella – todos pensaron que iba a mencionar a Miss Daae, pero no - ya lo pensé, y no será Miss Daae – todo se quedaron sin habla ¿Cómo que no iba a ser Christine? – no, esta vez, será alguien nuevo, el papel de Aminta debe ser actuado por alguien con verdadero talento y esa joven, es ¡ella! – dijo señalando a Rubí y todos voltearon a verla y sin decir más, Erik se fue.

Nadie podía creerlo, y mucho menos Rubí, no sabía ni lo que había pasado, estaba muy confundida, bueno ¿y ahora qué?

Notas de la Autora: Lo se, lo se, tarde mucho y es muy corto, se que quede mal, peor por favor no sean malos y envíenme sus reviews, se los agradecería mucho, cuídense bye.


	9. ¿Quien es usted?

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste.

Cáp. 9 ¿Quién es usted?

Rubí aún estaba inmóvil ante el anunció de Erik, ¿Cómo que ella iba a interpretar a Aminta? Eso no estaba bien, lo lógico y más bien lo más esperado era que Erik dijera que Christine tendría ese papel, pero no, ahora todo tomaba un curso diferente y eso asustaba a Rubí y hace enojar a Christine, y por ello la Daae se acerco a Rubí echa una furia.

- Bueno y tú, ¿quién te crees para llegar y quitarme el papel que por derecho me corresponde? -

- ¿Ehhh? – dijo Rubí apenas dándose cuenta de que tenía a la Daae junto a ella

- Bueno ¿estas sorda o qué?, responde ¿qué le diste a Erik para llamar su atención? -

- Nada, en serio yo no he hecho nada solo bailar y cantar cuando me lo pide -

- Aja claro, a otra con ese cuento, ese papel es mío por derecho, yo soy mejor que tú y cualquier otra -

- ¿No crees que exageras Daae? -

- No, no exagero gitana de cuarta -

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – dijo Rubí ya enojada

- Solo dijo lo que eres, y de una vez te lo advierto, no solo ese papel es mío, sino también Erik -

- ¿Acaso estas enamorada de él? – dijo Rubí preocupada

- Jajajajaja por supuesto que no, yo solo lo utilizo ¿tú crees que alguien como yo, se fijaría en una cosa como él? -

- Entonces no te mereces nada de él, eres una maldita Christine -

- A otra con tus sermones, ya estas advertida, aléjate de lo que mío – dijo la Daae antes de irse.

Después de eso, Rubí decidió irse ya, no soportaba el tener todas las miradas de todos sobre ella y más aún que murmuraban con tan solo verla.

- ¡RUBÍ, RUBÍ! -

- ¿Eh? Ah, eres tú Raoul

- Oye ¿me podrías explicar que fue lo que paso hace un momento? -

- Ehh… pues… yo… este… -

- ¿No me digas que tú eres una aliada de ese tal fantasma de la opera? -

- Pues lo conozco, si a eso te refieres -

- Tienes que ayudarme, ese loco asusta y asesina a las personas, si tú lo conoces debes de ayudarme para poder capturarlo -

- ¡Oye!, ¿pero qué crees que estas pensando?, sería yo incapaz de hacerle algún mal a Erik –

- ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Es aun asesino-

- Pues lo sea o no, no te pienso ayudar, lo conozco desde niña y desde ese entonces me jure el jamás traicionarlo, y si te ayudo lo voy a decepcionar, así que no lo haré -

- No seas tonta, él es un loco asesino, tarde o temprano él te hará daño -

- Te advierto Raoul, lo vuelves a insultar, y me conocerás realmente enojada, ¿y sabes qué?, ya me voy, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí discutiendo contigo – y Rubí se fue, mientras pensaba _"Qué estúpido es Raoul, Erik sería incapaz de lastimarme" _

Y mientras se dirigía con su gente recordó que Erik la anunció como la nueva soprano para su obra maestra "Don Juan Triunfante"

"_¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? Yo se cantar, pero no se cantar ópera ¡OH Erik! En que lío me has metido" _pensaba Rubí, antes de irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, en cuanto Rubí despertó, vio que no estaba sola en su tienda, sino que sentado cerca de su cama se encontraba Erik.

- (bostezo) Buenos días Erik, oye ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? -

- Que bueno que ya despiertas, vine para ver como fue que te tomaste la noticia de ayer -

- Pues la verdad me sorprendiste demasiado, creo que te precipitaste al haber tomado esa decisión -

- ¿Por qué lo crees? -

- Porque yo no se cantar opera y a ti se te ocurre que yo cante tu obra maestra, la verdad es que lo veo algo complicado -

- Esa es otra razón por la que estoy aquí, te voy a enseñar a cantar mejor, y más aún la ópera -

- Ehhh… -

Durante toda esa mañana Erik estuvo con Rubí para enseñarle a cantar mejor la ópera, cosa agotadora para Rubí, ya que aparte tuvo que ensayar su baila de flamenco para esa noche y la verdad estaba ya muy cansada.

- Vamos Rubí, hay que seguir con la practica -

- Erik por favor, estoy ya muy cansada -

- Nada de eso, hay que seguir -

- Me podrías decir ¿cuál es la importancia de que yo sea la soprano? Además recuerda que también tengo mi baile de esta noche, no puedo estar aquí - entonces Rubí se encamino a la salida de su tienda

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? -

- A ensayar, no tardo lo prometo – y se fue.

Una vez que Rubí termino su ensayo para su baile de flamenco, se encontró con que algunas personas ya habían llegado para ver la feria.

- No es posible, y aún sigo muy cansada, (suspiro) si me sale mal el baile de esta noche será culpa de Erik -

Afortunadamente el baile de esa noche fue excepcional como siempre, aunque sin duda Rubí ya no podía ni mantenerse levantada por mucho tiempo, así que se encamino a su tienda para descansar, aunque antes de llegar se encontró con Raoul.

- ¿Raoul? -

- Rubí debemos hablar -

- Si es por lo de Erik, lo lamento pero sigo con lo mismo que te dije ayer, así que más te vale que me dejes en paz -

- Me tienes que escuchar -

- Entonces si es por lo de Erik, pues lo lamento pero no pienso escucharte, mucho menos quedarme aquí, así que adiós -

- Espera – dijo Raoul sujetándole por el brazo para que no se vaya

- Ya basta Raoul – se suelta de la mano de Raoul – si vuelves con lo mismo te juro que te golpeo, así que ¡déjame tranquila! -

Al terminar de decir esto Rubí se metió a su tienda, y se durmió, mientras que Raoul seguía confundido acerca de porque Rubí no lo quería ayudar y más aún porque protegía tanto a Erik.

- Es una tonta, estoy seguro de que ese asesino tarde o temprano le hará daño -

Al día siguiente lo primero que hizo Rubí fue a empezar a ensayar la ópera con las partituras que dejo Erik.

"_No se bien para que quiere Erik que realice el papel de Aminta, pero, daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que se sienta satisfecho"_ pensaba Rubí.

Y así se estuvo toda la mañana, aún cuando Erik no estuviera con ella, lo que por cierto era raro, ya que Erik por lo general le avisaba a Rubí si se iba a ir algún sitio en especial.

"_Tal vez, tuvo algo que hacer, en fin no tengo tiempo que perder" _

La verdad era que Erik estaba en su morada, preparando una sorpresa, y la sorpresa consistía en que le quería pedir a Rubí que dejara su vida en la feria ambulante para quedarse a vivir con él en la ópera, desde que Rubí reapareció en su vida todos sus proyectos, su idea de querer casarse con Christine se había hecho a un lado, de hecho ya ni siquiera se ocupaba de la carrera de Christine, poco a poco se fue olvidando de ella y lo único que quería ahora, era a Rubí.

- Han pasado muchos años desde que la vi como una linda niña de cinco años, y ahora el destino me la devolvió como una hermosa joven, y no puedo dejar que se vuelva a ir de mi lado – dijo Erik guardando su sorpresa en una cajita (N/A: ¿ya saben lo qué esta en la cajita?)

Y así se paso todo el día, Erik estaba muy ocupado en su sorpresa, Rubí se la paso ensayando sus partituras, mientras que Raoul estba tratando de planear una estrategia para atrapar a Erik, pero sin ningún resultado, y Christine estaba hecha una furia en su habitación porque Erik ya no quería apoyarla más en su carrera y Raoul no se había aparecido para verla en todo el día.

- Bueno ¿qué se creen esos dos idiotas? No estoy a su disposición -

Desde que Erik anunció que Rubí sería la soprano para Don Juan Triunfante, Christine ha estado más insoportable que de costumbre, hacían un berrinche por cualquier cosa y siempre estaba de mal humor, ya ni siquiera Meg la soportaba y se preguntaba a veces como era que Raoul la aguantaba.

- Pero esto no se queda así, si ese par de imbéciles no me ayudan lo haré yo sola -

La verdad es que Christine no es muy importante, peor les diré que fue lo que hizo, lo que hizo esta "querida" niña fue el visitar la oficina de administradores donde encontró a monsieur Firmin solo y le empezó a coquetear y a seducir, para que al final de acostara con él, y lo que gano Christine era algo de dinero y la aseguración de que ella sería la soprano en Don Juan Triunfante.

Pero no lo logro, al día siguiente al ir al teatro vio a Rubí como ensayaba feliz de la vida sus líneas de Aminta con ayuda de Meg y madame Giry.

- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué hace esa mosca muerta aquí? -

- A mi también me da gusto verte Christine – respondió Rubí sarcásticamente.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Christine

- Ahí Christine pues ¿qué vamos a hacer? Ensayar para la obra del fantasma – respondió Meg

- Ah ahora la ayudas a ella, no pues que bien ayuda a la enemiga – dijo Christine antes de irse

- Ahí Dios – dijo madame Giry

- No le hagas caso, últimamente ha estado de una manera insoportable – dijo Meg

- No te preocupes – le respondió Rubí

Christine estaba furiosa y quería vengarse de Rubí, peor no sabía como, pero de repente una idea sumamente cruel cruzo por su habitualmente hueca cabeza.

- De esa manera me librare de esa gitana de una vez y por todas – dijo Christine antes de irse para preparar su diabólico plan.

Mientras tanto, Raoul fue a donde los gitanos, para ver si podía convencer a Rubí de que lo ayudara (N/A: Que NO ¿qué no entiendes o qué?), peor en vez de encontrarla a ella se encontró con Laura la mejor amiga de Rubí.

- ¿Pues ayudarle? -

- Si, ¿Dónde esta Rubí? -

- No esta aquí, no se a donde fue -

- Ya veo -

- ¿Tú eres Raoul no? -

- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? -

- Rubí me ha contado de usted -

- Ah ¿si? -

- Si - y así empezaron una animada conversación.

Ya era de noche, y era el último ensayo para la ópera, todo estaba listo, ya todo en orden y ya cada quien se iba a descansar, hasta el propio Erik que volvió a su morada después de haber querido ir a ver a Rubí en su ensayo, para terminar con su sorpresa, peor, no se imagino con quien se iba a encontrar al llegar.

- ¿Christine? -

- Buenas noches querido Erik -

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -

- ¿Qué no puedo venir a verte? – (N/A: NO)

- Ehhh… -

- Tranquilo, no vengo a reprocharte nada, solo vine a verte y a celebrar contigo – y detrás suyo mostró sus manos donde tenía una botella de vino y dos copas.

- ¿Celebrar? -

- Tú ópera, pronto será conocida en toda Francia y eso hay que celebrarlo -

- Si tú dices -

Y Erik se lo tomo como algo normal, y se sentó junto con Christine para "compartir" esa botella, la cual en realidad Christine se las ingenió para que Erik se la tomara solo junto con un polvo especial que hacía que te emborracharas más fácilmente, y el pobre de Erik ni cuenta se dio por la debilidad que tenía delante de Christine, y pues el pobre termino totalmente ebrio y se durmió en un dos por tres.

- Eres tan ingenuo, pobre imbécil deforme - dijo Christine

A la mañana siguiente Rubí se encamino a la morada de Erik porque al llegar a su carpa encontró una nota con la letra de Erik que le decía que la esperaba en su morada y con instrucciones de cómo llegar.

"_Qué raro que Erik me cite aquí"_ pensó Rubí.

Pero, al llegar se encontró con la peor pesadilla de cualquiera, Rubí se enamoro de Erik durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, y ella lo tenía bien claro y sabía que lo suyo con Erik era imposible, _"pero, soñar no cuentas nada"_ pensaba, pero, jamás se imagino que sus ilusiones se romperían tan fácilmente, al llegar encontró a su querido Erik en la cama, desnudo con Christine a su lado también desnuda y parecían dormir placidamente.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Rubí con lágrimas en los ojos mientras veía como Erik despertaba - ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Rubí? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntaba Erik confundido y con dolor de cabeza.

Y en eso Christine "pretendía despertar".

- Hola cariño ¿dormiste bien? – preguntó Christine a Erik

- ¿Christine? – Dijo Erik – ¿qué sucede?

- ¿Esto querías que viera? – Preguntó Rubí mientras lloraba – pues felicidades, me alegro por ti – dijo Rubí dolida mientras salía corriendo

- NO Rubí, espera -

- Espero que con esto, entiendas a quien perteneces – dijo Christine

- ¿Tú hiciste esto? -

- Así es -

- Eres una maldita Christine – (N/A: ¿y apenas te das cuenta?) dijo Erik antes de vestirse rápidamente para irse a buscar a Rubí

Pero Rubí ya estaba internada en el bosque huyendo de lo que acababa de ver, pero no podía, a donde veía, ahí estaba el rostro de Christine burlándose de ella, y en sus odiso se escuchaban las palabras de Raoul "_No seas tonta, él es un loco asesino, tarde o temprano él te hará daño" _mezcladas con las risas de la Daae, hasta iba tan distraída que ni se fijo que dejo caer su pañuelo que le hizo su madre.

- ¿Cómo pude pensar que él se olvidaría de ella? – se preguntaba, e iba tan mal, tan triste que ni se fijo en la zanja que estaba más adelante, hasta que tropezó con ella y cayó golpeándose duro en la cabeza.

- ¡RUBÍ, RUBÍ! ¿DÓNDE ESTAS? – gritaba un angustiado Erik, tratando de encontrar a Rubí, si, era cierto que él le dejo esa nota que le decía a Rubí que la quería ver, pero no para que viera esa horrible escena, sino para darle la sorpresa que con tanto esmero armo el día anterior.

Pero no la encontraba por ningún sitio, solo encontró tirado el pañuelo de Rubí, y solo se angustio más.

- ¡RUBÍ, RUBÍ! -

Pasaron muchas horas, y nadie sabía nada de Rubí, todos estaban preocupados.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntaba Laura angustiada

- Tranquila Laura, ya conoces a Rubí, tarde o temprano aparecerá, ya veras – dijo el señor Carlos, no muy convencido de sus palabras.

En ese momento, aparecieron dos personas que se veía que entre los dos ayudaban a una tercera persona a caminar, y esta tercera persona ERA RUBÍ.

- ¡RUBÍ! – gritaron los gitanos al verla y antes de correr hacia ella.

- Así que te llamas Rubí jovencita – dijo un señor que era el que ayudaba a Rubí a caminar.

- Disculpe, pero, ¿quién es usted? – preguntó el señor Carlos.

- Me llamo David, mi esposa y yo encontramos a esta jovencita tirada en medio del bosque y la trajimos, la pobre recibió un duro golpe en la cabeza -

- Hola papá – dijo Rubí algo mareada.

- Ahí hija, como nos preocupaste – dijo su padre antes de ayudarla a caminar y llevarla a su carpa.

- Se lo agradecemos – dijo la mamás de Rubí

- No hay cuidado, nos vemos – dijo el señor David antes de irse junto con su esposa.

Durante esa noche, todos cuidaron de Rubí, y parecía que aparte de su golpe no tenía otra clase de lesión, así que todos se tranquilizaron, aunque no la dejaron de cuidar con mucho cuidado. Al día siguiente, Erik volvió con los gitanos para ver si tenía noticias de Rubí, ya que él aún no sabía nada de lo que paso la anoche anterior.

- Señor Carlos -

- Ah, hola Erik -

- Disculpe ¿ya sabe algo de Rubí? -

- OH si, volvió anoche -

- ¿Volvió? – (N/A: ¿Qué no escuchaste o qué?) Preguntó Erik alegre.

- Si, esta en su carpa, ven – le dijo el señor Carlos, antes de dirigirse a la carpa de Rubí.

Y al entrar ahí la vieron, sentada en su cama viendo todo con una gran sonrisa, hasta parecía que ni se acordaba de la angustia por la que paso ¿será posible qué…?

- Rubí -

- Ah hola, papá -

- Mira quien vino a verte – dijo el señor Carlos antes de irse dejando solos a Erik y Rubí.

Había tensión en el aire, por parte de Erik, no sabía que decir, estaba muy nervioso, lo único que quería era pedirle una disculpa a Rubí y de paso decirle la verdadera razón por la que la había citado en su morada, peor para su sorpresa, no encontró ni enojo, ni odio en la mirada de Rubí al verlo, solo encontró tranquilidad y dulzura, de hecho actuaba como sino recordara lo que había pasado.

- ¿Rubí? -

- ¿Si? -

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -

- Ah, me suele un poco la cabeza, pero, estoy bien -

- Rubí, creeme que lo que paso antes de tu accidente, creeme que lo lamento mucho, siento que hayas visto esa espantosa escena, y… pues… no se que más decirte, más que lo siento, y… y… Rubí, por favor dime algo -

- Ahhhh, ¿de qué me esta hablando? -

- ¿Cómo qué de que te estoy hablando?, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que paso? -

- De hecho no, de hecho ¿Quién es usted? -

- ¿Qué? -

- Es que no me acuerdo de usted, por eso le pregunte ¿Quién es usted? -

- No puede ser -

"_El golpe en la cabeza, eso la debió hacer que me olvidara"_

- ¡SEÑOR CARLOS, SEÑOR CARLOS! -

Después de que Erik le explicara al Señor Carlos, la repentina amnesia de Rubí, el señor Carlos la chequeo, pero comprobo que Rubí se acordaba de quien era, quienes eran sus familiares, de donde era, a que se dedica, se acordaba de sus amigos, todo, menos de Erik.

- Dime Rubí, ¿te acuerdas de Raoul de Chagny? - dijo Laura al enterarse de todo.

- Claro que si, es un amigo mío que me ayudo hace poco -

- No es posible, se acuerda hasta de ese vizconde, menos de mi – dijo Erik

- Pues, lo único que se me ocurre Erik – decía el señor Carlos – es que, solo se ha olvidado ti -

"_**Solo se ha olvidado ti, solo se ha olvidado ti, solo se ha olvidado ti, solo se ha olvidado ti"**_

Eso era lo que estaba en la cabeza de Erik, combinado con la pregunta:

"_**¿Quién es usted?, ¿Quién es usted?, ¿Quién es usted?, ¿Quién es usted?"**_

Notas de la Autora: pues ya ven, Rubí se ha olvidado de quien ese Erik, ¿qué pasara ahora? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, por favor dejen sus reviews, ¿si?, gracias bye.


	10. Recordandote

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste.

Cáp. 10 Recordándote

- Pues, lo único que se me ocurre Erik – decía el señor Carlos – es que, solo se ha olvidado ti -

"_**Solo se ha olvidado ti, solo se ha olvidado ti, solo se ha olvidado ti, solo se ha olvidado ti"**_

Eso era lo que estaba en la cabeza de Erik, combinado con la pregunta:

"_**¿Quién es usted?, ¿Quién es usted?, ¿Quién es usted?, ¿Quién es usted?"**_

Esas palabras eran como un eco en su cabeza, y no lo soportaba, le dolía de solo pensarlo:

- No, no es cierto, eso no es cierto – decía Erik tratando de convencerse a si mismo

- Lo siento Erik, pero, no encuentro otra explicación – dijo el señor Carlos

Erik se sintió fatal ante tales palabras, pues no se imaginaba que ahora todos sus planes para poder vivir con Rubí, sus sueños e ilusiones, se rompieron, _"primero con Christine y ahora con Rubí"_ era lo que pensaba, pero es que no tenía lógica que ahora no lo recordara, entonces rápidamente fue hacía Rubí, quien estaba dormida, ya que estaba cansada después de tantas emociones, y al revisar delicadamente su cabeza, Erik noto que al tocar ciertos puntos Rubí gemía de dolor aún dormida.

"_Se golpeo muy fuerte la cabeza" _pensó Erik _"eso de seguro fue lo que le provoco la amnesia hacía mí" _

Pasaron varios días en los que Rubí estaba muy bien, pero sin recordar nada de nada a Erik, varias veces tantos sus amigos como su padre intentaron hacer que recordara, pero todo fue en vano, pues en serio parecía que ella nunca lo hubiera conocido, Erik ya no se dejaba ver por ahí, desde lo del accidente de Rubí ya no encontraba el valor para salir y verla, pues aunque su deseo por verla fuera inmenso, el dolor que sentía al recordar que para ella era un perfecto desconocido era aún mayor, todos estaban preocupados ante esta situación, excepto Christine, quien sonreía y reía al escuchar a la gente comentar acerca del horrible accidente de Rubí.

- Se lo merece por intentar opacarme – decía Christine

Aunque claro, aún cuando cobro su venganza, no todo era bueno para ella, pues desde lo del accidente, Raoul se la pasaba en el campamento gitano, y todos creían que era para ir a ver a Rubí, pero no, lo que nadie supo es que desde que Raoul tuvo una platica con Laura, la amiga de Rubí se empezó a interesar en ella, aunque primero solo como amistad, pero al paso de los días ese interés se hizo más fuerte, aún que Raoul aún no sabía como describirlo, pero a pesar de este pequeño problemilla, esos encuentros con Laura fueron suficientes para Raoul, para convencerse de que hace mucho dejo de amar a Christine, así que termino su relación definitivamente con ella, obviamente Christine le rogó que no la dejara, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, por lo que la Daae se enfado mucho, y no es porque amara a Raoul, ya que solo lo buscaba por su dinero y título, y pues ya era un hecho que Laura estaba muy enamorada de Raoul, aunque lo tomo como un amor imposible, ya que ella era gitana y él un vizconde, la sociedad ponía una barrera muy grande entre ellos. Otra de las consecuencias de la venganza que ejecuto la Daae fue que Erik le tuviera un profundo odio y rencor a ella, y cortó todo contacto con ella, se aseguro de que sus pasadizos de ninguna manera dejaran pasar a Christine nunca más, _"todo lo que sufro, es culpa de Christine" _pensaba Erik con frecuencia.

Mientras tanto, en el campamento gitano, o más específico, en la carpa de Rubí…

- Rubí, trata de recordar

- Basta ya Laura, como voy a recordar a alguien que no conozco

- Claro que si, claro que conoces a Erik

- Bueno, ¿cuál es tu urgencia, la de mi papá y la de Victor para que recuerde a este tal Erik?

- Queremos que lo recuerdes, porque Erik fue un factor muy importante en tu vida

- Pues lo siento, pero no lo puedo recordar – dijo Rubí antes de cruzar los brazos y dejar de mirar a Laura

Resignada, Laura salió de la carpa de manera silenciosa, y al hacerlo Rubí se recostó en su cama y se puso a pensar:

"_No se porque, pero cada vez que escucho el nombre, ERIK siento muchas emociones dentro de mí, por una parte siento que necesito recordarlo pero de ya, pero, por otra parte, otra parte de mí me impide recordarlo, como si quisiera evadir algo, algo muy grave, algo así como dolor y desilusión, pero ¿por qué?, ¿qué sucedió antes del accidente?"_

Muchas preguntas, y ninguna respuesta invadían la cabeza de Rubí, pero no podía seguir pensando ahí recostada, pues tenía que bailar esa noche, y no había ensayado nada, así que se levanto y salió de su carpa, pero, al hacerlo vio una carpa azul cerca de la suya, tampoco se acordaba que hacía esa carpa ahí, y por momentos quería entrar, pero por otros, le daba escalofríos de solo pensarlo, así que dejo de ver la carpa y se fue. (N/A: es claro que esa carpa azul es la de Erik). Pero mientras Rubí practicaba para su baile, Erik seguía encerrado en su morada, más triste y abatido, por no tener el valor suficiente de ver a Rubí.

"_Cómo la extraño, pero, ¿a qué iría?, si ni sabe quien soy, ¿como ver directamente esos hermosos ojos negros y descubrir que no hay nada?, ya que no siente absolutamente nada por mi, pero como necesito verla, aunque sea solo por cinco segundos, pero quiero verla, si, iré a verla, hoy, cuando este bailando, ahí la veré"_

Mientras que, en el camerino de Christine…

- ¿Cómo es posible que mi plan haya resultado ser un completo desastre?, se supone que Raoul y Erik vendrían a mí rogándome una segunda oportunidad de rodillas, pero NO, esa estúpida gitana me volvió a arruinar todo, ahora no solo mi carrera esta por los suelos, sino que tampoco tengo un apoyo económico en que apoyarme, bueno pero, algo bueno salió de todo esto, esa estúpida de olvido de Erik y este esta sufriendo, jajaja, Jajaja, JAJAJAJAJAJA SE LO MERECEN JAJAJA

(N/A: Esta tipa ya esta completamente loca, primero habla sola, y ahora ríe sola, siempre supe que estaba mal de su cabeza)

Esa misma noche, Rubí estaba en su carpa preparándose para su baile de flamenco, y al verse al espejo, se vio perfectamente arreglada y muy hermosa, y aunque sabía que había varios jóvenes que suspiraban por ella, ninguno de ellos la complacía, porque con tan solo verlos era más que suficiente para saber, que no les podía corresponder, pues le faltaba ese algo tan especial, ese algo que ya había visto en una persona, pero no se acordaba de nada.

- Bueno, pero eso no importa ahora – dijo Rubí antes de salir

Donde nuevamente vio esa carpa azul que le daba escalofríos y mucha intriga, y por un momento parecía que iba a entrar, pero…

- ¡VAS RUBÍ!

- ¡Ahhh!, SI, YA VOY PAPÁ

Y con eso, Rubí se alejó nuevamente de esa carpa tan misteriosa para ella. Para cuando Rubí subió al escenario, noto que Raoul la estaba viendo junto con Laura, y le dio alegría, pues conocía bien los sentimientos que le tenía su amiga al vizconde, y para cuando iba a comenzar su rutina, pudo notar que en el público, donde estaba una sombra, la de una persona que estaba ahí parada observándola, y como esta persona estaba en las sombras fue imposible para Rubí saber de quien se trataba, pero, por alguna razón, sentía que ya sabía quien era, (porque era Erik). Y ya sin prestar atención a esa persona empezó a bailar, y era obvio que todos la observaban, pero sentía la mirada de esa persona desconocida fija en ella que la de cualquiera otra persona, y eso la hacía sentir algo incomoda, pero bueno, cuando terminó su baile, todos empezaron a aplaudir y Rubí hacía reverencias de agradecimiento, y para cuando bajo del escenario iba a buscar a esa persona desconocida, pero antes de poder decir algo, esa persona… ya no estaba.

- Que raro… ¿quién era esa persona? – se preguntó Rubí, mientras sentí como si eso ya lo hubiera visto, en ese momento, le vino un recuerdo pequeño.

Flash Back:

Ya acabó el baile y mientras Rubí agradecía al público lo vio, una persona envuelta en las sombras para no ser visto, algo en él la hizo sentir alegría y no sabía porque, sabía que lo conocía, pero no recordaba y más porque no lo podía ver, quiso bajar del escenario y hablar con él pero cuando ella volteo, él ya no estaba, se esfumo.

Fin Flash Back

Mientras Rubí se preguntaba por ese recuerdo y por quien era esa persona misteriosa, Erik se escabullía hasta llegar a su morada, mientras iba pensando en lo lindo que fue haber visto a Rubí otra vez desde lo del accidente.

"_Fue placentero el haberla visto bailar con ese brillo y alegría que tenía cuando la vi bailar por primera vez, (suspiro) como quisiera poder retroceder el tiempo, sino hubiera ocurrido ese horrible accidente ahora Rubí estaría conmigo y seríamos felices, pero el hubiera no existe, y ahora ya no se que hacer, ya que aunque me recordara no me querría ver, pues ella pensó que la engañe con Christine y dudo mucho que me llegaría a perdonar, no se que hacer, pero algo es seguro, si no hago algo algún estúpido se le acercara y me la quitara, y eso ¡NO LO VOY A PERMITIR!"_

Esa noche, Rubí tuvo un sueño:

**SUEÑO**

**Rubí se sentía en un cuarto oscuro, sin puertas, ni ventanas, era tal la oscuridad que a penas si podía verse a si misma, no sabía donde estaba ni que es lo que hacía ahí, y eso le dio miedo.**

**- ¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ? – gritó, pero nadie le respondió **

**Hasta que empezó a caminar, aunque parecía que ni se movía, todo se veía igual y se sentí atrapada, hasta que poco a poco empezó a ver un pequeño destello, y ese pequeño destello se hacía más y más grande hasta que lleno ese espacio oscuro y todo estaba claro, y al fondo Rubí pudo ver la figura de alguien aunque no la podía distinguir, pues le deba la espalda, aunque era claro que se trataba de alguien que se vestía de negro, y con el cabello del mismo color.**

**- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Rubí**

**Pero no obtuvo respuesta de esa persona, sino de una voz desconocida.**

**- Tú lo sabes bien **

**- ¿Yo lo se?**

**- Así es **

**- No, no puede ser, porque no lo reconozco**

**- Claro que lo conoces, solo es que no lo quieres recordar**

**- ¿Recordarlo?**

**- Así es, ya que yo tú lo conoces desde que eras una niña**

**- Pero, ¿cómo…?**

**- Ve a la carpa**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Ve a la carpa azul, ahí encontraras algo que hará que lo recuerdes**

**- ¿Y por qué debería recordarlo?**

**- Porque esa persona, es la más importante para ti, así que date prisa, y ve a la carpa – y esa voz dejó de sonar**

Y ahí fue, cuando Rubí despertó algo sobresaltada, teniendo aún muy clara la figura de ese desconocido.

A la mañana siguiente si vacilar, ni titubear Rubí entró a la carpa azul, en la que encontró que todo estaba oscuro, y no veía algo que la pudiera ayudar, pero ese sueño aún la perseguía y sentía que ahí adentro estaba la respuesta que buscaba, así que estuvo buscando por largo rato, pero sin éxito, y para cuando Rubí se iba a rendir, pudo ver que debajo de la cama que ahí estaba, había un papel, el cual recogió, y al verlo, vio que era un dibujo con dos figuras, la de una niña, y de la una persona con la cara tapada, y al ver ese dibujo miles de imágenes golpearon su cabeza a gran velocidad provocando que se mareara, esas imágenes seguían llegando a su cabeza, y podía ver que en ellas estaba ella como niña cono ese dibujo, en otras estaba llorando cono ese mismo dibujo en la mano, y en otras estaba ella ahora ya en la adultez con esa persona de su sueño, y que no reconoció cuando se golpeo la cabeza, y hasta que las imágenes cesaron, Rubí pudo pensar con más claridad.

- Ya me acorde, me acorde de todo, de Erik, de cuando era una niña y estaba con él, cuando me abandono, cuando me reencontré con él, y cuando… cuando me engaño con Christine…

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **el fin de otro Cáp.; lamento actualizar tan tarde, tratare de que ya no suceda, por favor manden reviews y ojalá hayan disfrutado el capítulo, bye.


	11. ¡Adios! ¿Para siempre?

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste.

Cáp. 11 ¡Adiós! ¿Para siempre?

- Ya me acorde, me acorde de todo, de Erik, de cuando era una niña y estaba con él, cuando me abandono, cuando me reencontré con él, y cuando… cuando me engaño con Christine… No, no es posible, ahí son tantos recuerdos que ya me duele la cabeza

Entonces, Rubí salió de la carpa con el dibujo en la mano, a tratar de reflexionar todo lo que acababa de recordar, sin duda, estaba muy confundida, pues no sabía que hacer. Por un lado, podría decir que ya recordaba a Erik, que al fin tenía todas sus memorias completas, pero, eso provocaría que Erik se enterara y quisiera hablar con ella, y Rubí no se sentía preparaba para hablar acerca de lo que paso el día que olvido a Erik. Pero por otro lado, podría fingir que aún no recordaba nada, pero, viviría ella sola en esa mentira, ¿y qué hará si algún día Erik regresa?, como fingiría frente a él que no lo recordaba, simplemente eso era algo imposible.

- ¿Qué haré? No lo se, ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? NO LO SE, Ahhhhh, ya me duele la cabeza otra vez, supongo que lo mejor sería decir la verdad, acerca de que ya recuerdo todo y… afrontar lo que pase de aquí en adelante, total… aún cuando Erik se enterara de la verdad solo tendría tres días para venir a verme, ya que después de esos tres días nuevamente los gitanos nos tenemos que ir, para volver hasta quien sabe cuando. Si, eso haré

**Día 1 **

Ya era bien conocido por todos los gitanos acerca de que Rubí al fin se acordaba de todo, sus padres no podían estar más felices, así como también Laura estaba muy feliz por su amiga, y como Laura lo sabía, fue cuestión de minutos para que Raoul también ya lo supiera. Sin duda ese era un buen momento para todos, bueno, casi todos, ya que Rubí aún seguía preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar en caso de Erik se enterara o no de la verdad, y esto era lo que Rubí pensaba.

"_Si se entera, él vendrá y querrá hablar acerca de lo que paso con Christine, y la verdad vuelvo a insistir, no me siento preparada para afrontar lo que me tenga que decir, pero, si no se entera él no vendrá, y me iré de __Paris sin verlo hasta no se cuando, tal vez ya nunca lo vuelva a ver, y no podría volver a perderlo después de haberlo esperado por tantos años. Por Dios. ¡Como odio amarte Erik!" _

Pero Rubí fingía que estaba "muy" feliz por recuperar sus memorias, aunque había algunas personas que se preguntaban si realmente esa felicidad era sincera o era fingida, como su padre, Laura y Raoul, pues durante todo el día, si alguien se atrevía a tan siquiera querer mencionar a Erik, Rubí inmediatamente cambiaba el tema y lo evadía a toda costa. Y para comprobarlo, todos intentaron sacarle algo de la verdad a Rubí, estos fueron algunos de los intentos…

_Primer intento…_

- Hija…

- ¿Si papá?

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Por supuesto ¿de qué se trata?

- Pues… veras, tú dijiste que te acordaba de todo ¿no?

- Si, así es – esto ya no le gustaba a Rubí

- Entonces, me imagino que te acordaras a la perfección de quien es Erik ¿o me equivoco?

- Mhm, no, no te equivocas – ahora Rubí tenía miedo

- Bien, eso quiere decir que te gustaría ir a verlo ¿no es así? – y entonces el señor Carlos empezó a jalar a Rubí del brazo con intenciones de llevarla al teatro, sin embargo…

- Eh, sabes papá, ahora no tengo ganas

- ¡Oh!, claro que tienes ven vamos…

- ¡No! Es que olvide… olvide… ensayar mi baile de flamenco, adiós – y se escapo de su padre

"_¿Ensayar?, pero si hoy no me toca bailar, ahí Rubí eres una tonta" _pensó Rubí.

_Segundo intento…_

- Rubí…

- ¿Si Laura?

- Oye, ¿sabes una cosa?, estoy muy feliz por que ya puedas recordar todo

- ¿En serio?

- Si, en serio

- Pues…. Gracias Laura

- Es más, estoy tan feliz por ti, que no creo que sea correcto que yo sea la única feliz por esto

- ¿A qué te refieres? - otra vez sintió miedo

- Vamos al teatro a contárselo también a Erik ¿si? – ahora Rubí sentía pánico y como su padre, hace poco, Laura también la empezó a jalar del brazo

- ¡No, Laura!

- ¿Por qué no?, anda yo se que quieres ir

- No, es que… tengo que… tengo que ir a… lavar la ropa, adiós– y otra vez se salvo de ver a Erik

"_¿Lavar la ropa?, pero si eso le toca a mi mamá" _pensó Rubí

_Tercer intento…_

- Hola Rubí

- Hola Raoul, que milagro

- Si, hace tanto que no nos vemos ¿verdad?

- Si, y… ¿cómo has estado?

- Yo bien, gracias ¿y tú?, Laura me contó que ya recuerdas todo

- Si, así es, gracias a Dios ya recuerdo todo

- Me alegro por ti, bueno yo venía a proponerte algo

- ¿Qué cosa? – como se trataba de Raoul, Rubí no pensó en la posibilidad de que él propusiera ver a Erik

- ¿Por qué no vamos a comentarles esta nueva noticia a Madame Giry, a Meg y de una vez… a Erik? Ven vamos – dijo Raoul muy rápido sin dejar que Rubí respondiera y para empezarla a jalar del brazo

- ¿QUÉ? NO Espera Raoul, espera

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No puedo ir al teatro

- ¿Y por qué no?

"_Por que quiero evitar a Erik, por eso" _pensó Rubí

- Porque… porque… tengo que ir a… darle de comer a mi gato, bueno adiós – y nuevamente se salvo

"_¿Darle a comer a mi gato? De donde demonios saque eso, ni siquiera tengo un gato, ahora que lo pienso, Erik si tiene uno, tiene una gata de nombre Ayesha Ahhhhhhhhh otra vez pensando en Erik, esto es demasiado" _pensó Rubí.

**Día 2 **

Como ninguno de los tres intentos tuvo éxito en que Rubí quisiera ver a Erik, su padre, Raoul y Laura la dejarían en paz, pero, eso no significaba que iba dejar ya el tema, especialmente Laura, quien era la que estaba más convencida de que Erik merecía saber la verdad, pero no tenía modo de localizarlo, pero entonces, se le ocurrió la idea de que tal vez si iba al teatro y le contaba a alguien acerca de la recuperación de Rubí lo suficientemente alto y fuerte tal vez Erik se enteraría, pues una vez Rubí le comento que todo lo que sucede dentro del teatro llega a oídos de Erik, así que fue a hacer el intento, y para su buena suerte se encontró con Raoul adentro.

- ¡Raoul! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- ¿Laura?, yo, vine a buscar a Madame Giry, pero ¿tú qué haces aquí?

- Vine con al esperanza de que tal vez si hablo con alguien aquí adentro acerca de la recuperación de Rubí, tal vez Erik se enteraría y la iría a ver

- Yo tuve la misma idea, por eso busco a Madame Giry o por lo menos a su hija Meg

- Si, y así aprovechas y me las presento, que Rubí me cuenta maravillas de ellas, pero aún no las conozco

- Claro, ven por aquí

Después de estarlas buscando por unos cinco minutos, al fin dieron con ellas, para su buena suerte estaban las dos juntas, así la platica sería más fácil.

- Buenas tardes Madame Giry – saludo Raoul

- Buenas tardes vizconde

- Buenas tardes Meg

- Buenas tardes – contesta la menor

- ¿A qué se debe su visita? – pregunta Madame Giry

- En primera, para presentarles a una amiga de Rubí y mía, ella es Laura

- Hola, mucho gusto

- Mucho gusto – respondieron las dos Giry

- Y en segunda – decía Raoul - para decirles acerca de la mejoría de Rubí

- ¿Ya esta bien? – preguntó Meg emocionada.

Y nadie se dio cuenta de que esta conversación empezó a ser escuchada por Erik, desde las sombras.

- Si, ya recuerda todo – dijo Laura

- Hasta… - decía Meg, antes de ver a ambos lados y decir en un susurro - ¿al Fantasma de la Ópera?

Pero aunque esto se dijo en un susurro, fue claramente escuchado por Erik, quien se emociono por tan solo escuchar el nombre de Rubí, y ahora más al saber que tal vez ya lo recuerda bien.

- Si, ya también recuerda a Erik – dijo Laura

- ¿Y por qué Rubí no ha venido a verlo?

- Porque… - decía Laura – porque…

- Ese "porque…" no me gusta – dijo Meg - ¿qué sucede?

- Lo que pasa, es que ella no quiere verlo – finalizó Raoul y antes estas palabras, las dos Girys se asombraron, y Erik también se sorprendió y se puso triste

- Pero ¿por qué? – preguntó Meg

- No lo sabemos, simplemente, se niega – respondió Laura

- Pero que extraño – menciono Meg

- ¿Creen que el Erik sepa la razón? – preguntó Madame Giry

- La verdad, no lo sabemos – dijo Raoul, y eso fue lo último que escucho Erik.

Porque creyó ya haber escuchado suficiente, así que con la cabeza gacha se regreso a su morada, pensando una y otra vez en Rubí, y en que sin importar lo que dijera o hiciera, ella nunca lo iba a perdonar, y eso le dolía como nada que lo hubiese lastimado antes, cualquier otra clase de dolor era insignificante ante todo lo que ahora sentía, era como… como si fuera una pesadilla de la que nunca iba a despertar, como si tan solo fuera algo que se pusiera arreglar el día de mañana, pero ese mañana… nunca llegaba.

**Día 3 Último día**

Ya todo el campamento gitano estaba totalmente listo para partir de Paris, solo estaban esperando al atardecer para poder partir, sino fuera por los grandes carros con los gitanos en su interior, nadie sabría que ahí fue su campamento, pues hace tan pocas horas hacía mucho ruido al llamar la atención para que la gente fuera a su feria, y ahora era un gran silencio lo que se escuchaba. Eso si, no todos los gitanos estaban totalmente ahí, ya que un par de jovencitas estaban desaparecidas, una que era Laura, estaba en la mansión de Raoul para que, según ellos, platicaran por última vez antes de que tal vez nunca más se vuelvan a ver, y la otra joven extraviada era Rubí quien se fue a caminar un largo rato pensando en Erik, y más cada vez que veía el teatro y no podía evitar que algunas lágrimas se le escaparan, pues también era muy probable que nunca mas vuelva a saber nada de Erik.

- Tantos años espere para volverlo a ver, y ahora tal vez, nunca más lo vuelva a ver, esto es una pesadilla – decía para si

Pocas horas después, ya estaba cayendo la tarde, y pronto sería el atardecer y eso significa que pronto Rubí se iría, pues el señor Carlos decidió que a la puesta del sol todos se iría, y eso era bien sabido por Erik, quien aún no sabía que hacer, y el tiempo se le acababa y si no hacía algo, Rubí se iría ya no habría vuelta atrás.

- No se que hacer, no se que hacer ¡NO SE QUE HACER! – gritaba Erik

**Al atardecer **

- Bueno, es hora de irse, ¡vámonos! – ordenó el señor Carlos

Y todos los carros empezaron a irse, y Rubí trataba de no mirar hacía atrás, pues sería algo muy doloroso y no podría irse sin importar nada, si volteaba iría a buscar a Erik y lo perdonaría y eso, eso no se lo podía permitir ella misma, tenía que ser fuerte y tratar de lidiar con esta situación lo más fuertemente posible, y poco a poco los gitanos se iban alejando mientras que una sombra en lo más alto del teatro de Opera los veía partir…

_Notas de la Autora:_ ¿Qué tal? Ya volví, tarde, pero volví ¿no? Jeje, en fin ¿qué opinan? ¿Acaso Erik no hará nada y dejara que Rubí se vaya? ¿Y qué pasara con Raoul y Laura? ¿Y con la descerebrada de Christine? No se lo vayan a perder por nada del mundo en el siguiente capitulo, que además ya será el último, así que ya saben, nos veremos ¡Adiós!


	12. Amor Gitano

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste.

Cáp. 12 Amor Gitano.

- Charles ¿dónde estás? ¡Charles! – llamaba una mujer que por su figura se podía imaginar que tendría unos 8 meses de embarazo

- Aquí estoy mamá

- Charles ¿qué te ha dicho de tu padre desaparecerte así de mi vista?

- Que no lo haga porque me podría perder y tú te pondrías muy triste

- Así es

- Pero mamá, salí solo por un momento, y fue porque quería ayudar a mi abuelo

- Si hija, así fue – dijo un señor que acaba de llegar

- Siquiera me hubieras avisado papá

- Rubí ¿no crees que exageras?

- No papá, no exagero Charles solo tiene 6 años y me angustia el no saber donde está, y más porque no me puedo mover con mucha facilidad por mi hija – dijo Rubí señalando su panza, quien estaba esperando una niña

- Pero Charles es muy inteligente y se sabe cuidar solo

- Si, en eso es muy parecido a su padre

++++++++++Flash Back++++++++++

Y todos los carros empezaron a irse, y Rubí trataba de no mirar hacía atrás, pues sería algo muy doloroso y no podría irse sin importar nada, si volteaba iría a buscar a Erik y lo perdonaría y eso, eso no se lo podía permitir ella misma, tenía que ser fuerte y tratar de lidiar con esta situación lo más fuertemente posible, y poco a poco los gitanos se iban alejando mientras que una sombra en lo más alto del teatro de Opera los veía partir… Rubí seguía pensando en Erik, y en como le hubiera gustado que Erik la hubiera ido a buscar "Pero el hubiera no existe" pensó.

- Simplemente tengo que seguir con mi vida y tratar… de olvidarlo y ser feliz – se decía a si misma

_**Gitana**_

_**Ven y quédate conmigo. **_

_**Dame el corazón. **_

_**Vida mía estoy muriendo lento en mi prisión **_

FinFlash Back++++++++++

- Mamá siempre dices que me parezco mucho a mi papá

- Es que te le pareces y demasiado, y hablando de él ¿Dónde está?

- Está arreglando unas cuantas cosas para esta noche

- Nunca se cansa de arreglarlo todo para su espectáculo de ventrilocuismo en cada feria, es insaciable

- Bueno hija, él es muy dedicado, además en tu estado no puedes bailar y tenemos que ganar dinero de alguna forma

- Pues él tiene la culpa, para que me vuelve a embarazar

Mientras tanto, es una carpa no muy alejada de otras tantas en las que habitaban los demás gitanos estaba la sombra de un hombre, que parecía estar muy concentrado en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

++++++++++Flash Back++++++++++

Erik, por otro lado… Ni habían pasado ni cinco segundos desde que los vio partir y él sentía que se caía por un pozo sin fondo, que ya nada tenía sentido y que debía dejar todo atrás.

_**Anda dime lo que sientes quítate el pudor, **_

_**Y deja de sufrir, escapa con mi amor**_

_- _Ella es libre de irse, yo no tengo el derecho de retenerla aquí, merece ser feliz, tan feliz como… como yo no la supe hacer

_**Después te llevaré hasta donde quieras sin temor **_

_**Y sin fronteras hasta donde sale el sol.**_

Para estas alturas Erik ya se estaba dando por vencido, convencido de que el dejar a Rubí partir era lo mejor, para ella y para él, más por ella que por él, pero es que él pensaba que solo Rubí sufriría a su lado.

FinFlash Back++++++++++

- Mamá ¿puedo ir a jugar un rato?

- Bueno, pero no te alejes mucho ¿entendiste Charles?

- Si mamá

El pequeño Charles, era apenas un dulce infante de solo seis años, pero que adopto una gran inteligencia, era de piel blanca, cabello negro y un par de hermosos ojos verdes, era muy feliz, dulce y tranquilo aunque cuando algo llamaba su atención no había nada que lo lograra distraer con algo más, era muy curioso.

- Charles es un buen niño – comentó el señor Carlos

- Lo sé papá

- Y pensar en todo lo que tuvo que pasar para que él naciera – dijo el señor Carlos antes de irse y dejar a Rubí suspirando recordando sucesos de siete años atrás

++++++++++Flash Back++++++++++

- Rubí, hija sigo insistiendo en que debiste de haber hablado con Erik

- No papá, no se pudo, no se puede, ni se podrá él ya está fuera de mi alcance

- ¿Estás segura hija?

- No soy capaz de volver si él no me puede corresponder – respondía Rubí antes de ponerse a llorar

_**Contigo soy capaz de lo que sea, **_

_**No me importa lo que venga porque ya sé a donde voy.**_

FinFlash Back++++++++++

"Que tiempos aquellos, pero bueno ya no puedo seguir pensando en eso, ahora tengo una familia de la cual encargarme, aunque tengo ahorita un gran antojo de algo dulce, veré que encuentro" pensó Rubí antes de ir por algo de comer, mientras que su marido seguía trabajando.

- Un poco más y terminare, bueno en fin tomare un descanso – como es muy obvio, el esposo de Rubí es Erik, desde hace ya siete años que están casados y ahora gozan de su lindo hijo y en poco tiempo tendrán una hermosa hija

Pero lo interesante de esto, es saber como es que las cosas llegaron hasta este punto.

Flash Back++++++++++

Erik no quería dejar a Rubí, pero ya no tenía alternativa, ella se había ido y él se quedo como un cobarde a refugiarse en su teatro, era ya de noche y todo estaba en penumbras, no se veía nada ni se escuchaba nada y Erik se sintió como atrapado en un gran espacio negro.

"Así me sentía cuando vivía como un gitano, yo no era feliz y nadie era amable conmigo ni yo con los demás, excepto el señor Carlos y Rubí, aún recuerdo cuando la conocí"

Flash Back (un recuerdo dentro de otro, que loco)

- ¡Si no te comportas te irá peor, así que más te vale no hacerme enojar de nuevo oíste! – le gritaba Javert en ese tiempo jefe de los gitanos a Erik, quien acababa de recibir una serie de fuertes golpes

"Ya no aguanto más" pensaba Erik

- No sirves para nada – comento Javert antes de irse

"Como quisiera irme de aquí"

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó una vocecita suave y dulce

- ¿Eh?

- Creo que no, te golpearon mucho – y ahí fue cuando Erik la vio por primera vez, en aquellos tiempo era apenas una dulce niña de cinco años

- ¿Tú quién eres?

- Soy Rubí, te llamas Erik ¿verdad?

- Si, así es ¿cómo lo sabes?

- Mi padre me contó de ti

- ¿Tu padre?

- Aja, mi padre trabaja junto con el señor Javert y él opina que te dan un trato horrible y no nos gusta verte lastimado

- ¿Ah si?

- Si, si quieres te puedo curar

- ¿Sabes como curar heridas?

- Claro, soy pequeña, pero mi madre me enseño

- Muy bien, gracias – y desde hace varios días, esa era la primera vez que Erik sonreía sinceramente

_**Soy tu gitano, tu peregrino**_

_**La única llave de tu destino**_

Poco tiempo después…

- ¡Ya está!

- Gracias

- No hay de que Erik

- Por cierto ¿cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?

- Rubí

- Que bonito nombre

- Muchas gracias – respondió Rubí con una gran sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo en su cara.

Fin Flash Back.

"Desde ese momento, me prometí el cuidarte de todo y de todos, y que nunca me separaría de tu lado, tú y tu padre fueron buenos conmigo, y yo fui un malagradecido que escapo y luego al volverte a ver te hizo daño"

_**El que te cuida más que a su vida**_

_**Soy tu ladrón.**_

FinFlash Back++++++++++

- Mejor voy a ver que hace Rubí – dijo Erik antes de ir a buscar a esposa, mientras que ella…

"Estoy cansada, y no he hecho nada en todo el día" pensaba Rubí antes de sentarse y admirar su abultada panza.

- Rubí

- Ah, hola amor ¿sucede algo?

- No, solo vine a ver como estabas y ver si necesitabas algo

- Eres muy atento Erik, gracias

- No hay de que, ¿y Charles?

- Se fue a jugar un rato

- Ah bien, sabes hoy he estado pensando mucho

- ¿En qué amor?

- En todo lo que tuvimos que pasar antes de estar juntos

- ¿Tú también? A mí me pasa igual

- Se nota que tenemos mucho que recordar

- Si… así es

Flash Back++++++++++

"Han pasado tan poco tiempo desde que salimos de Paris, y siento como si hubiera ya pasado toda una eternidad, me siento sola y triste, no se como poder continuar sin que esto me siga torturando, no se a lo mejor pronto me recupere y me pueda enamorar sin mentiras, sin engaños, tal vez Erik no era para mí"

_**Soy tu gitana, tu compañera,**_

_**La que te sigue, la que te espera**_

_**Voy a quererte aunque me saquen el corazón.**_

FinFlash Back++++++++++

- Cuando me fui de Paris, sentí que ya nunca más te volvería a ver – dijo Rubí – que tú y yo no estábamos destinados a estar juntos

- Lo sé, y aún me sigo arrepintiendo de haberte hecho sentir así

- ¿Tú recuerdas que pensaste cuando yo me fui?

- Pues…

Flash Back++++++++++

"NO, NO PUEDO SEGUIR ASÍ, tengo que salir y encontrar a Rubí sin importar el costo, ya esta todo oscuro y nadie me vera, muy bien eso haré, saldré, la encontrare, le pediré perdón y que se case conmigo"

_**Y aunque nos cueste la vida**_

_**Y aunque duela lo que duela**_

Esto fue lo último que pensó Erik antes de salir con cuidado hasta llegar hacía el pequeño establo donde guardaban a César, el caballo del teatro, montarlo y emprender su búsqueda por Rubí.

_**Esta guerra la ha ganado nuestro amor**_

_**Esta guerra la ha ganado nuestro amor**_

FinFlash Back++++++++++

- Si, si lo recuerdo, recuerdo que decidí salir a buscarte después de haber estado mucho tiempo lamentándome

- Si, ¿recuerdas como fue cuando nos volvimos a ver?

- ¡Oh si! Eso no se me va a olvidar nunca

- A mí tampoco, a mí tampoco…

Flash Back++++++++++

Como ya la noche caía y por alguna razón todo estaba más oscuro que de costumbre, los gitanos decidieron hacer su campamento y pasar la noche para que a la mañana siguiente continuaran con su viaje, hicieron una fogata y sacaron comida de sus provisiones para tener algo que cenar, y mientras ellos estaban en eso Erik se acercaba a todo lo que daba el pobre caballo que demandaba un descanso después de tan larga travesía y a galope, tan pronto como Erik logro divisar la fogata que los gitanos hicieron disminuyo la velocidad, creyó más conveniente acercarse de manera lenta. Pronto un niño gitano lo logro ver a través de la penumbra de la noche y dijo:

- Mire, alguien viene en ese caballo

Todos vieron hacía donde el niño apuntaba con su dedo y conforme Erik se acercaba mejor podían diferenciarlo, el señor Carlos fue quien lo fue a recibir.

- Erik hijo, pero ¿qué haces aquí?

- Vine a ver a Rubí – contestó Erik desmontando a César

- Eso fue lo que me esperaba

- ¿Dónde está? No la veo por aquí

- Ella sigue arriba de los carros, no quiso venir a acompañarnos, dijo que quería estar sola, Erik ¿qué paso entre ustedes? Creí que todo estaría mejor cuando Rubí te recordara

- Es una larga historia señor Carlos, y la verdad es que no culpo a Rubí, pero si me permite iré a tratar de hablar con ella

- No trates Erik, ¡Hazlo! No soporto ver a mi hija sufrir

- Yo tampoco, con permiso

Es más que obvio que ninguno de los presentes podía despegar la vista de Erik mientras que éste se dirigía a los carros, esto no le importaba a él, sin embargo se preguntaba, ¿por qué debían ser todos tan chismosos cuando quería hacer algo bien con su vida para variar? Una vez cerca de los carros podía escuchar claramente a Rubí sollozar y lamentarse.

- Te odio Erik, te odio – se decía Rubí a si misma en un intento de convencerse de esas palabras, sin saber que su amado la escuchaba totalmente abatido por lo que estaba escuchando – si te tuviera enfrente, te juro que… que…

- ¿Me juras qué? – respondió Erik entrando al carro provocando que Rubí saltara del susto

- ¿Erik? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¡Vete! ¡LARGO!

- No, no me voy a ir, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque tú y yo tenemos asuntos que resolver

- Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver, preferiste a Christine ¿no? Pues anda, ve con ella si es eso lo que quieres

- No Rubí, no quiero eso ¿tú crees que hubiera venido hasta aquí a buscarte si quisiera quedarme al lado de Christine?

- No lo sé, yo diría que no, pero como a veces dices cosas y luego haces otras, ¿como saberlo?

- No me trates así

- ¿Y cómo quieres que te trate? Me engañaste con esa resbalosa ¿y tú quieres que te reciba con los brazos abiertos? No Erik, las cosas no son así

- Se que no, pero…

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que sufrí cuando te vi con Christine? ¿De lo que sentí al ver que no te recordarte y no saber por qué? ¿De lo mal que estuve cuando al fin recordé todo y lo primero que me vino a la mente fue esa imagen que guarde de ti y esa tipa juntos?

- Rubí, yo…

- ¿Tú qué?

- ¡Yo te amo!

- ¿Tú qué? – preguntaba Rubí con el labio inferior temblando

Pero dolorosos y largos segundos pasaron desde aquella pregunta, segundos que parecían horas, ninguno había hecho movimiento alguno, Rubí demasiado sorprendida para intentarlo y Erik demasiado confundido como para hacerlo, él estaba confundido por la declaración tan brutal que acababa de hacer, no es que no quisiera a Rubí, sabía bien que la amaba más que a nada, pero él se imagino que cuando se le confesara sería en una situación menos dura y más romántica, pero se tenía lo que se podía y así termino siendo su declaración.

- Y-yo te amo. Si, yo te amo y no me arrepiento de hacerlo

- Estás loco

- Tal vez, pero eso es lo que siento

- No sabes lo que dices

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- ¡Porque…! Porque, si así fuera me lo habrías dicho antes de que me hubiera marchado, pero no lo hiciste

- Si, ese fue un gran error mío, pero si estoy aquí es porque si te amo

- No se si creerte Erik, no quiero, hace años me dijiste que jamás me abandonarías y te fuiste sin mí, luego me das esperanzas de un futuro a tu lado para terminar viéndote con la arrastrada de Christine, y ahora vienes ¿y me dices que me amas? – las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo de los ojos negros de Rubi

- Se que no es fácil creerme, porque solo te he mentido, pero esta vez es cierto, y te lo demostrare

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Rubí entre sollozos

- Casándonos

- ¿QUÉ? Ahora si, ya enloqueciste

- No, me quiero casar contigo aquí y ahora, y nunca más me iré de tu lado y hasta si es necesario me quedare con los gitanos a tu lado

- No puedes, no soportas estar al lado de ellos

- Por ti, lo haré

Esto no podía ir más lejos, y Rubí quedo sin palabras, solo miraba fijamente a Erik, en buscar de una respuesta, respuesta que le dijera que hacer.

_**Yo nací para tus ojos, para nadie más. Siempre voy a estar en tu camino**_

_**Alma de mi alma, corazón de tempestad **_

_**Dime por donde ir. **_

_**Después te llevaré hasta donde quieras **_

_**Sin temor y sin fronteras hasta donde sale el sol.**_

FinFlash Back++++++++++

- Y después de eso, terminamos casándonos – dijo Rubí mirando a Erik antes de suspirar

- Si, se lo dijimos a todos y de inmediato se hizo la ceremonia y celebración

Flash Back++++++++++

- No saben la alegría que me dan ambos – dijo el señor Carlos, ante la noticia de su hija, de que se iba a casar

- Nosotros también somos muy felices padre

- Lo sé Rubí, pero hay que hacer la ceremonia y luego haremos una gran fiesta toda la noche

Y así fue, hubo comida, música y bailes, especialmente un baile flamenco de la novia que dejo muy maravillado al novio, pero esta es otra cosa.

_**Contigo soy capaz de lo que sea **_

_**No me importa lo que venga porque ya se a donde voy.**_

FinFlash Back++++++++++

- Después vino Charles – comentó Erik

Flash Back++++++++++

- Erik querido – llamaba Rubí a su marido que estaba leyendo dentro de la carpa que compartían, después de un año de casados

- ¿Qué sucede Rubí?

- Sabes, muy pronto habrá una gran alegría a nuestras vidas

- ¿Y por qué?

- Porque… estoy embarazada

- ¿Cómo?

- Si, ¿no es maravilloso?

- Claro que si. ¡Oh Rubí! que alegría

_9 meses después…_

- ¡Ya nació! ¡Ya nació mi nieto! – gritaba de júbilo el señor Carlos al ver a su hija al lado de su esposo sosteniendo un pequeño bulto de nombre Charles

_**Soy tu gitano, tu peregrino**_

_**La única llave de tu destino**_

_**El que te cuida más que a su vida**_

_**Soy tu ladrón.**_

FinFlash Back++++++++++

- Papá se alegró mucho con tan solo ver al niño – comentó Rubí

- Si, y se pondrá peor cuando nazca nuestra hija

_1 mes después…_

- ¡YA NACIÓ MI NIETA! – gritaba el señor Carlos

Y si, la segunda hija de Rubí y Erik, y la hermanita de Charles de nombre Lucero acababa de nacer, ¿Por qué el nombre de Lucero? Pues, porque ella nación con unos grandes y hermosos ojos color castaño oscuro, y brillaban tanto que parecían un par de luceros, la vida de Erik no podía ser mejor, estaba felizmente casado, tenía dos hijos y aunque su cara lo atormenta cada vez que se ve en un espejo, es suficiente ver a su esposa para recordar lo que los unió.

- ¿Sabes algo Rubí?

- ¿Qué?

- Nosotros tenemos un tipo de amor muy particular

- ¿A si? ¿De qué tipo es nuestro amor?

- Es… Amor gitano.

_**Soy tu gitana, tu compañera,**_

_**La que te sigue, la que te espera**_

_**Voy a quererte aunque me saquen el corazón.**_

_**Y aunque nos cueste la vida**_

_**Y aunque duela lo que duela**_

_**Esta guerra la ha ganado nuestro amor**_

_**0oh Y aunque nos cueste la vida**_

_**Y aunque duela lo que duela**_

_**Esta guerra la ha ganado **_

_**Nuestro amor**_

_**Nuestro amor**_

_**Nuestro amor **_

_**Nuestro amor**_

¡Ah!, pero si quieres saber que paso con los demás, pues Laura descubrió que amaba a Raoul, pero nunca se lo dijo, hasta que ella junto con los demás gitanos llegaron a una ciudad para dar su feria, donde el destino la hizo reencontrarse con Raoul, y aprovecho para declararse, y él le correspondía, para luego casarse y aunque Laura dejo a su gente para volverse la vizcondesa de Chagny, siempre tiene presente aquellos momentos que vivió en las ferias de su pueblo.

Y Christine… pues, después de haber creído estar a salvo de ser opacada otra vez, llegó una joven con una voz mucho más prometedora, lo que provoco que Christine enloqueciera por completo y terminara en un manicomio, donde se le puede escuchar cantar y gritar que ella era la mejor soprano de todo Paris.

- JAJA ¡SOY LA MEJOR, LA MEJOR!

_**FIN**_

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, si como la vez, ya acabe, no puedo creerlo un fic más que acabo y de mi amado, adorado y lindo Erik, jajajaja. Turrent este Cáp. Te lo dedico, ya que tú lo has esperado con ansia, jejeje, espero que a los demás lectores les haya gustado y que dejen reviews, y que se den una vuelta por mi otro fic **Tú rico, yo pobre**, no se arrepentirán lo juro, adiós a todos.


End file.
